Ocarina Of Time DD
by Gray Jaspe
Summary: Si les gusta ocarina del tiempo este es su fic! es una historia detallada de esta gran aventura! CHAP 3 UP! Navi, Link y Diana, salen del bosque para atravezar lo que tal vez sea la aventura mas grande de sus vidas...REVIEWS! [Música, Dibujos y Portadas]
1. La crisis del gran árbol deku

**Aviso:** este chap se lo dedico a mi amiga Kira Ivanov Hiwatari que Mañana 22 de Febrero cumple años... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGUIS!

* * *

"ABC"- diálogo

_-"ABC"-_ pensamiento

(ABC) aclaraciones

(N/A: ) notas de autora

_La Leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y el Manga desafortunadamente tampoco es mío... suerte la mía?_

Hola! no les quito el tiempo... mejor empecemos de una vez con la historia... me baso sencillamente en el juego de la leyenda de Zelda ocarina del tiempo y también me baso en el manga... nuevos personajes (Tal vez) nuevas aventuras (probablemente) viejos amores (esto va de cajón o.ó) y cosas que no se pudieron ver ni en el nintendo ni en el manga... con ustedes una servidora narrará... Deborah Cantú alias la Debbye XD...

Los Kokiri, una clase de humanos (Mi yo interno: u.ú er... no son humanos) o.o... duendes? (Mi yo interno: no son duendes u.ú... recuerda el señor de los anillos) n.n ha! ya se... son hobbits (Mi yo interno: que autora mas analfabeta saliste o.ó) u.ú er... bueno... o.o Elfos? (Mi yo interno: Bingo!) u.ú de acuerdo... esto no funcionó... toma dos...

"**The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time"**

**By Debbye**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**La Crisis Del Arbol Deku**"

Fuera de un castillo bajo una tormenta, se ve como un caballo se aleja a toda velocidad, montado en el van dos sujetos, una era grande que conducía el caballo y la segunda era medianamente pequeña volteando hacia atrás preocupada, después se ve como un segundo caballo las persigue... pero éste detiene su recorrido al ver a un pequeño kokiri; el niño lo desafía pero el sujeto responde con una carcajada -"Que puede hacer un mocoso como tu?"- concentra energía maligna en su mano y la dispara al kokiri... esa noche fue cubierta por llamas y truenos...

"NO! maldito! que quieren dentro de mi mente!"- despierta el pequeño después de tremenda pesadilla, se acomoda baja la cabeza y susurra levemente -"Que quieren?"-

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Los Kokiri, una clase de elfos provenientes del bosque, que nunca crece debido a que el tiempo pasa mucho mas lento ahí que en otros lugares del planeta; se dice que si un kokiri sale del bosque muere automáticamente; todos ellos son acompañados por un hada quien dicen que son sus otras mitades desde su nacimiento... todos con excepción de... Link...

"Hace mucho tiempo en nuestro mundo no existía materia alguna, se dice que diosas ayudaron a construir el mundo que ahora nosotros conocemos... La Diosa del Poder Din, tiñó las rojas montañas con fuego y creó la tierra; La Diosa de la Sabiduría Nayru creó la ciencia y la hechicería y aportó orden a la naturaleza y la Diosa del Coraje Farore, gracias a la justicia y el vigor, creó la vida"- les contaba el gran árbol Deku a los kokiri... a casi todos los kokiri, puesto que el único chico sin hada faltaba ahí...

"Diantres! Diantres! x.x llegaré tarde otra vez! no me puedo perder de nuevo otra historia del Gran árbol Deku! FUERA DE MI CAMINO GENTE XD!"- decía Link hiendo a gran velocidad hacia el sendero que conducía al gran árbol deku... pero desafortunadamente en su camino se cruzó el jefe de los kokiri, Mido, junto con sus dos amigos los gemelos, Fico y Foco (N/A: al que pregunte de donde saqué los nombres u.ú le doy un zape), lo siguiente que pasó, fue algo inevitable considerando los reflejos natos de Link ñ.ñU, ya que llevaba tanta prisa que no se fijó siquiera que Mido estaba frente a él, dio un gran salto y aplastó la cabeza de Mido. Cuando Link se dio cuenta, Mido ya había sido aplastado...

"OOPS o.o lo lamento Mido"- se disculpa Link -"Lo que pasa es que tengo prisa... ya casi termina la historia del gran árbol deku y no me la quiero perder de nuevo"-

"Tenía que ser Link ò.ó!"- replicó Mido poniéndose de pie -"Y a donde crees que vas? ni siquiera pienses en ir con el árbol deku... tu no puedes ir u.ú"-

"Si claro Mido u.ú lo que tu digas ahora déjame pasar"- menciona de manera sarcástica Link, pero Mido, Fico y Foco se le atraviesan

"No puedes pasar O.ô"- dice Fico -"No puede pasar? o.o?"- pregunta Foco -"Claro que no idiota u.ú"- le reclama Fico -"Por que no? ò.ó"- le vuelve a preguntar Foco -"No piensas o que? pues por que estamos en frente de él o.o"- le responde

_-"Luego dicen que yo soy el gemelo ignorante o.ó"-_ piensa Foco

"Ya cállense ustedes dos u.ú, se ven mas inteligentes así y tu Link... entiende O.ô, sho soy el líder de los kokiri verdad? entonces puedo oír las historias pero tu? jajajaja tu? o.ó una persona a medias como tu es muy insignificante para oír sus historias u.û, he dicho"-

"Eso no tiene nada que ver! ò.ó es como si yo me quejara de que tu tengas cara de menso pero nunca me quejo, así que déjenme pasar! quítate! que la carne de burro no es transparente ni traspasante"- replica Link con enfado

"Si quieres pasar mejor consíguete un hada bobo"- le dice Mido con sarcasmo

"Me vuelves a decir bobo y te dejo sin orgullo O.ó"- le contesta Link pero dadas las circunstancias del carácter de Mido -"Bobo a medias XD"- le dice burlándose...

"ò.ó ahora si te descalabro los cachetes"- (N/A: o.ô han notado que Mido está bien cachetón?) Link se empieza a defender por el mal comentario de Mido con todo, O.o al decir "Con todo" (N/A: XD son las cosas como son... no se crean) a mordidas, patadas, puñetazos, cabezazos, arañazos, codazos, a estirones de cabello y cosas que la narradora prefiere reservarse ñ.ñU... Link le aplica a Mido un candado en la pierna y advierte -"Y si me vuelves a decir persona a medias ò.ó"- pero no pudo terminar ya que el hada de Mido se lanzó a atacar a Link y cae al pequeño lago

"Nos vemos persona a medias! XD"- le dice Foco a Link

"Sabes que ella es parte del hermano Mido también verdad? XD"- comenta Fico y Link les responde -"Es injusto!"-

"Que tiene de injusto, los hadas son parte de los kokiris... ósea que ella es como si fuera yo"- le dice Mido y su hada añade -"Pero mas bonita"- Mido continúa diciendo -"Todo kokiri tiene un hada, y por eso ERES UN FENOMENO! PERSONA A MEDIAS!"-

En eso llega una pequeña con orejas puntiagudas (N/A: u.û no es Saria... recuerden que es mi versión de la historia) sin hada, con el cabello negro, ojos verdes y ropas que un kokiri JAMAS usaría (N/A: si quieren ver el dibujo de la niña se encuentra en mi biografía) y dice acercándose a la discusión -"Entonces yo también soy una persona a medias ya que nunca tuve un hada y creo que nunca la tendré O.ô"-

"Quien eres?"- preguntan todos al unísono incluyendo Link -"Te vez muy extraña o.o"- le dice Fico -"Eres un moustro?"- pregunta Foco -"De donde vienes?"- interroga agresivamente Mido

"Eso no importa! ò.ó será mejor que se vallan si no quieren tener problemas con el gran árbol... me pidió que viniera a ver por que el escándalo y le diré todo lo que vea. se los juro ò.ó"-

"hmp u.ú como quiera ya se estaba haciendo tarde... adiós niño sin hada"- Mido le saca la lengua a Link y se retiran

"Quien eres tu? te vez muy chistosa XD"- dice Link riéndose desde el lago

"Después de que te ayudo me dices chistosa? u.û que ingrato"- lo ayuda a salir de el lago

"Nunca había visto a alguien vestida como tu... eres Kokiri? o que eres?"-

"Eso no tiene importancia n.n, lo que pasa es que yo no soy de aquí, soy una viajera y vine de visita al bosque, mi nombre es Diana, cual es el tuyo?"-

"Link"- responde algo confundido... como podía haber otra persona que no fuese kokiri en el bosque?

"AAAA o.ô dijo una niña de cabello verde que te avisara si te veía que ya se va a acabar la historia"-

"O TENGO QUE APRESURARME! o.o cielos"- se dice Link a si mismo

"PUES VAMOS! n.n yo ayudaré en la historia"- los dos se van por el sendero que conduce hasta el Gran Arbol Deku y llegan...

"Bien ya que estamos todos continuaré la historia"- dice el gran árbol deku y Diana se sube a una de sus ramas mas altas... -"Las leyendas hablan de que las míticas diosas de Hyrule han tomado como sus predilectos a los Hylian, un pueblo ancestral que dejó atrás pergaminos que son la principal fuente de las leyendas... Estas tres diosas, Din, Nayru y Farore, antes de dejar su creación y viajar a la tierra dorada pusieron una parte de su poder en un triangulo dorado, estos al unirlos se les denominó "La Trifuerza"... dieron un título especial a cada triangulo... el poder de Din sólo lo podría usar "El Forjador de la Fuerza" el de Nayru "El Guardián de la Sabiduría" y el de Farore "El Jurado del Coraje"-

"Los pocos hylians que sobrevivieron a la gran guerra de hace años, se hicieron protectores de este triángulo sagrado, el triángulo de la trifuerza es ahora el sello de la familia real y según míticos pergaminos dicen que la trifuerza se encuentra en un lugar muy lejano, donde el cielo es dorado y no azul, ahí es donde la trifuerza hará que los sueños de los mortales se conviertan en realidad"- finaliza la historia la pequeña desconocida Diana

"Entonces eso quiere decir que hay vida fuera del bosque?"- Pregunta Shampoo (N/A: esa monita de las coletas en forma de globo rubia)

"Si... existen muchas razas distintas fuera del bosque"- le responde el gran árbol deku

"Yo soy una de ellas OwO mi nombre es Diana y vengo del GRAN! DESIERTO! DE LAS ILUCIONES! XD... ahí habitan las Gerudo, son guerreras muy poderosas, pero mi verdadera sangre es Hylian òwó por eso conozco todas esas historias... soy una viajera que prefiere conocer al MUNDO ENTERO! SI!"-

"Pero un Kokiri no puede hacer eso"- comenta Shampoo -"Si un kokiri sale del bosque explota o.o"-

"Yo he oído que se desintegra o.ô"- dice Mina (N/A: niña que ayuda en la tienda, rubia, pelo corto)

"Pues eso nunca lo sabrán por que nadie ha salido del bosque en muchos años o.o"- Las contradice Saria...

"Y... cual es la apariencia de esas razas? OwO"- pregunta Link completamente emocionado con la historia

"Pues... u.û no tienen mucha diferencia a ustedes... ni a mi... por ejemplo la raza humana es igual que nosotros OwO pero sin las orejitas picudas"- dice Diana mientras se agarra las orejas -"Los Hylian en cambio n.n se podrían confundir con ustedes, un niño Hylian podría pasar desapercibido... tienen las orejas picudas y poseen poderes ocultos o.ô todos ellos... XD incluso yo... pero son tan ocultos que ni yo misma se donde se encuentran o.ó"- busca en el pantalón se registra -"definitivamente o.ó creo que muy! ocultos! también hay Gorons o.ô yo les digo ositos XP son seres que habitan en las montañas muy chistosos y Zoras x.x son como las míticas sirenas pero en mi opinión mas feas"-

Los Kokiri le hicieron muchas preguntas a Diana y al último sólo quedaban Saria y Link haciéndole preguntas junto con el árbol Deku

"Y dime... es bonito allá afuera?"- Pregunta Link con el mismo entusiasmo desde que escuchó la historia de la Trifuerza y las razas fuera del bosque -"Hermoso... pero creo que necesito agua X.x tanto hablar me dio sed... les traigo un poco?"- le contesta Diana

"No gracias señorita Diana n.n yo estoy bien"- dice educadamente Saria -"Yo igual, pero me seguirás contando? OwO"-

"Link... no presiones a nuestra visitante pequeño n.n... déjala descansar un momento"- le dice el árbol deku a Link

"Es que me emociona saber que hay todo un mundo allá afuera! estoy muy contento! Me encantó la historia de hoy... nos contarás mas parecidas a esta árbol Deku?... Diana, nos contarás mas historias?"- pregunta Link -"Parto mañana Link u.u lo lamento... pero prometo que regresaré a contarles mas historias X.x ahora iré por agua que mi boca está mas seca que el desierto mismo"- se retira, Link suspira y se sienta en una de las ramas del árbol deku y empieza a armar algo -"Ya me había hecho ilusiones u.u... me gustaron mucho las historias de Diana, el mundo de allá a fuera se ve tan interesante"-

"Seguramente Diana cumplirá su promesa Link n.n no te preocupes"-

"Es que siento que yo no pertenezco aquí Saria... aparte lo que me dice Mido u.ú persona a medias, ya me está empezando a afectar"-

"Que no te moleste lo que Mido diga Link, Anímate"- le dice el gran árbol deku

"Que es lo que tienes ahí? o.o?"- pregunta Saria muy curiosa y se acerca -"OwO Mira esto Saria!" TA-DAN!"- Link le muestra una hulera (tira bolitas, lanza piedras, saca ojos o como la conozcan ustedes) -"Para que sirve eso o.o?"-

"Puedes hacer caer de los árboles las frutas que no alcancemos n.n, mira te muestro"- agarra una piedrita, le tira a una rama elevada de árbol y tira una fruta -"Lo vez n.n"-

"Genial OwO deja probarla a mi también"- Saria lanza una piedrita pero para la gran puntería de ella le tira a Mido que estaba espiando en los arbustos, justo en la cara o.ô -"Ouch X.x"- dice despacio y se vuelve a esconder con Fico y Foco

"Que fue eso o.ô?"- pregunta Saria -"Seguramente un mapache"- responde Link.

"Oye Link... eres realmente Maravilloso para que se te ocurran este tipo de cosas n/n"- dice rojita... mientras Link concentrado en ajustar la hulera sin prestar mucha atención a el sonrojo -"u.u tal vez por eso ni una hada venga a mi... les parezco raro"-

"Eso no es verdad! aunque no tengas un hada tu eres mi mejor amigo, y siempre lo serás n.n te queda entendido?"-

"Sip"- dice Link asintiendo con la cabeza -"Oye Saria... últimamente he tenido un sueño extraño y cada vez se hace mas intenso... el cielo se oscurece, y veo a gente extraña... también una GRAN casota con techo en forma de punta"-

"No será un castillo?"- le dice Saria

_-"Por que sueño cosas que no conozco?"-_ piensa Link -"Que es un castillo? o.ô?"-

"Un castillo es aquél donde habitan personas nobles... A QUE DELICIOSA AGUA HABIA AQUÍ! XP"- Dice Diana llegando de repente... -"Por cierto ;.; me puedo quedar con algunos de ustedes? no tengo donde pasar la noche u.ú es lo malo de ser viajera"-

"Claro no habrá problema n.n! o.ô espera si hay problema... en mi casa hay polillas"- Dice Saria y todos repentinamente se caen al estilo anime -"ñ.ñU Te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres Diana... sólo que es un poco pequeña"- le dice Link

"Solo pido techo Link n.n no un castillo... muchas gracias"- le contesta la pequeña Gerudo -"Algún día me dirás todas tus aventuras verdad Diana?"- le pregunta Link -"Cuando lo descubra Link n.n tu vivirás las aventuras también... no creo en la baga leyenda de que explotan u.ú"-

Diana, Saria y Link se dirigen a sus casas pero no sin antes agradecerle al árbol Deku que era como un padre para todo Kikiri... Link y Diana llegaron a casa... Diana dejó su equipaje y se acomodó en una esquina, junto con el equipaje cargaba un sable...

"Tu crees que El árbol deku me perdonaría si me fuera del bosque?"- pregunta a Diana

"Lo creo... él te estima mucho, y a la gente que estimas debes de hacerla feliz... por eso te dejaría ir"-

"Dime, esa arma que se ve terriblemente peligrosa X.x de quien es? es tuya?"-

"Si... me la regaló mi hermana n.n"- contesta Diana -"Tienes hermana?"- le pregunta Link -"En realidad no es mi hermana de sangre... cuando era pequeña mis padres murieron... me dejaron con las Gerudo por que sabían que ellas eran las mejores guerreras de todo Hyrule y sabrían cuidarme... ellas me adoptaron y se convirtieron en mi familia"-

"Y por que te fuiste de tu casa?"-

"Eso es algo... que no entenderías... mira, cada 100 años en el pueblo de las gerudo nace un hombre para hacer grande la familia, pero este hombre me causa escalofrío u.û le dije a mi hermana que me iría e explorar el mundo un tiempo n.n al menos hasta que sepa como enfrentarlo"-

"Entiendo"-

"Muy aparte OwO es que me gusta ser viajera, descubrir mas sobre mi raza, los hylian, pero debo de tener armas por que no sabes cuando te encuentras con moustros come hombres o.ô"-

"WOW... eso es genial... pero creo que no estoy preparado para eso... n.n que descanses"-

"Tu igual Link"- En ese momento nubes negras empezaban a cubrir el cielo... pasaban desapercibidas por los kokiri...

En el sendero que conducía al gran árbol deku, una criatura del infierno se aproximaba, una criatura con una energía terriblemente negativa -"he, he, he"- el ser llegó con el gran árbol deku y éste enseguida reconoció aquella aura maligna

"Quien eres tu! ò.ó aquellos que se relacionen con el mal, el gran árbol deku no los dejará pasar"- dice el árbol, aquélla figura sale de las sombras, era una TERRIBLE araña moustro, que trepa y le hace una fisura al árbol Deku... -"Lástima que los árboles no se muevan verdad? JAJAJAJAJA òwó!"- La araña se introduce al interior del árbol deku; desde un arbusto una pequeña hadita presencia el suceso y sale de su escondite -"ARBOL DEKU! ARBOL DEKU! RESISTA! TToTT"-

"Navi... eres tu?... una criatura maligna acaba de introducirse a mi...pierdo mi fuerza... mi autocontrol desaparece... Navi"- dice el árbol deku débilmente, y asustada Navi le contesta -"Que debo hacer!"-

"El bosque peligra... ve donde el niño sin hada! ve Navi! y tráelo aquí... APRESURATE!"-

Navi se va mas rápida que nunca a buscar a Link que está dormido -"Vamos NAVI! o.ô por donde es? como dijo que se llamaba? x.x o cielos! estoy perdida!"- reflexiona Navi a medio camino, mientras tanto bajo la casa de Link se encontraba Mido con una sierra...

"òwó ujujujuj! esto será fabuloso! haré un hoyo en la casa de Link y cuando se levante PUFF! jajajaja caerá y se dará en la maceta (cabeza) òwó y así yo me quedaré con Saria! n.n!"- dice Mido haciendo el hoyo en la casa y sin que se diera cuenta entra Navi...

"OIGAN! despierten! X.x HELLO! HELLO!"- dice Navi

"Que es todo ese escándalo u.o!"- dice despertando de golpe Diana y ve a Navi -"Hello? o.o?"- dice Navi... pasa un minuto y nadie habla en la habitación hasta que -"AHHHHHH! x.x una mosca chupa sangre!"- Diana saca un matamoscas tamaño familiar por no decir jumbo XO y empieza a perseguir a el hada -"ò.ó ya verás maldita mosca chupa sangre! este será tu fin!"-

"No! NO ME GOLPEES TT.TT NO SOY UNA MOSCA CHUPA SANGRE! auxilio! auxilio! Hello! Hello! MEIDEI! MEIDEI! X.x una loca me quiere matar!"- Exclama la pobre hada... ella se acerca a la cara de Link que para sorpresa de todos sigue dormido O.o hace una maniobra fugas y provoca que el matamoscas termine en la cara del pobre Link...

"O.O LINK! Discúlpame!"- dice sentándose en la cama

"X.x OUCH... que está pasando aquí!"-

"Tu eres el niño que no tiene hada?"- pregunta Navi...

"Tu eres un... ha...hada? o.o...F...F...FINALMENTE 9.9"- Link parece todo poseído y empieza a perseguir a Navi

"No! No! no me agarres ñ.ñU espera... DETENTE! o.ó!"- Link se detiene -"El gran árbol Deku necesita que lo auxilien!"-

"De acuerdo... òwó pero primero vamos con Mido jejeje haber que dice cuado vea que ya tengo hada MUAJAJAJAJA"- Link sale corriendo y se cae por el hoyo que había hecho Mido, mejor dicho el hoyo que Mido casi acababa, por que aún le estaba haciendo los últimos toques y Link se cae arriba de Mido -"AUCH! AUCH! X.x"- se queja el jefe Kokiri

"Oye o.o que hacías ahí?"- pregunta Link estando arriba de Mido-"u.ú cosas importantes ahora QUITATE!"- le responde y desde arriba Navi junto con Diana le dice -"Hay que Auxiliar al gran árbol deku! mi nombre es Navi... y una cosa maligna se introdujo en el... me dijo que llamara a Link... el chico sin hada y lo guiara hasta él"-

"Hay que ayudar al anciano!"- dice Diana

"VAMOS!"- les dice Link muy preocupado pero Diana lo detiene... Salta desde la casa y cae justo al frente de Link -"Que piensas hacer? no tienes armas ni nada por el estilo"- le dice

"Yo conozco donde pueden encontrar una espada... la espada legendaria de los Kokiri!"- dice Mido igual de preocupado que todos -"Vallan a la colina kokiri y entren por la cueva miniatura... nunca había entrado otro kokiri ahí por que dicen que hay muchos derrumbes... pero en esta ocasión es importante! mientras yo buscaré el escudo que me dejaron mis ancestros hecho de las ramas del árbol deku"-

"Bien vámos Diana! es por ac�! Navi! síguenos"- dice Link

"Si Link"- obedece Navi -"Andando"- dice Diana preparando su sable... Mido va mas que apresurado a su casa y empieza a sacar todo

"UY! donde est�! donde est�? debe de estar por aquí! X.x masajeador de pies... manzana, ropa, otra manzana, foto de Saria, otra manzana, sombrero, una manzana mas ò.ó donde quedó el condenado escudo! manzana, manzana, otra manzana (N/A: o.ô su casa es un manzano o que?) DONDE ESTA?"- Mido ve para arriba y ahí estaba, arriba de la chimenea como un trofeo -"o.o ya lo encontré"- y parte rumbo al sendero del árbol deku...

Mientras tanto ya en la entrada de la Mini cueva...

"u.u ahora se por que la llamaron mini cueva... bueno Navi o.ô tu tendrás que ir por la espada"- dice Diana

"Pero que? TT.TT yo no podré con una espadota tan pesada"-

"Claro que no podrás, tenemos que ir nosotros... si cabemos... sólo debemos de agacharnos"- dice Link y empieza a meterse a la mini cueva seguido de Navi y por último Diana...

"Si que está estrecho"- comenta Diana -"x.x y es lúgubre"- de repente se paran en seco -"AAAAHHHH! ò.ó Navi! aleja tu pequeño trasero de hada de mi cara! T.T soy alérgica a las hadas! me saldrán ronchas!"-

"X.x lo siento"- se disculpa Navi

"Llegamos"- dice Link saliendo de la mini cueva para entrar a una especie de laberinto -"Ahora por la espada!"- Link no se da cuenta pero casi es aplastado por una roca, Diana se da cuenta y voltea su sable a forma de que el filo quedara en su mano y le da en la cabeza a Link con el mango haciendo que saliera disparado para otro lugar-"Fíjate por donde corren las rocotas Link ò.ó no vez que te puedes hacer daño!"- dice Diana con aire de enfado Link le contesta -"No pues... x.x mas daño del que tengo no se puede"-

"o.o lo siento, es que no quería que te aplastara la roca u.u"- se disculpa

"Y como le haremos para pasar?"- pregunta Link -"Pues por lo que veo"- dice Navi -"tenemos que seguir a una de esas rocas... nos servirá de escudo"- Los tres asisten con la cabeza y... -"Una!"- dice Navi -"Dos!"- continua Diana -"TRES! AHORA!"- exclama Link y van atrás de la enorme roca... al terminar su recorrido la roca da vuelta y se encuentran con un cofre adornado... link lo abre y se encuentra la espada kokiri, reliquia de los kokiris... ellos van a encontrarse con Mido...

"Válla ò.ó ya era hora retrasados, se tardaron mucho!"- Replica Mido -"Aquí está el escudo!"-

"Bien VALLAMOS AHORA! A SALVAR AL ARBOL DEKU"- ellos entran al sendero pero para su sorpresa se encuentran con plantas carnívoras -"Que demonios es eso? X.x!"- pregunta asustado Mido -"Son plantas carnívoras"- les responde Diana -"Vamos Link! cortémoslas del tallo con la espada y el sable"- Diana y Link cortaron las plantas sin ningún problema...

"Eres bueno Link"- le dice Diana -"Tu igual"- le responde el elfo... Mido solo se quedó con una cara de "what?" y con la boca en el piso... después su haga Morfin... entraba y salía de su boca -"XD wiii! wiii"- se divertía morfin -"Ya basta Morfin u.û"- le dice Navi... todos van con el gran árbol deku y...

"Que es esto!"- pregunta con preocupación Mido... -"El gran árbol deku está frío... TT.TT como sin vida!"- dice Navi llorosa...

"Todo el bosque se está secando!"- exclama Diana mirando a su alrededor

"Arbol Deku..."- se impacta Link... -"no..."-

**CONTINUARA...**

n.n bueno pues aquí me despido! espero que les aya gustado! manden muchos Reviews que si no, no lo continuo! porfis! los estaré esperando, al menos mándenme uno para decirme que el fic apesta no? o que está del nabo XD

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo chap, no se olviden de visitar mi biografía para ver si ya está publicado el dibujo de Diana... ADIVEDERCHI! chao chao and poka (hasta luego en ruso)


	2. El Comienzo de una Nueva Aventura

"ABC"- diálogo

_-"ABC"-_ pensamiento

(ABC) aclaraciones

(N/A: ) notas de autora

_La Leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y el Manga desafortunadamente tampoco es mío... suerte la mía?_

Ok ya regresé aquí con un nuevo chap! n.n veo que tengo varios lectores y eso me emociona muuuuucho! gracias por los Reviews! son lo que me anima a continuar se los juro, los contestaré al final del chap...

Bueno como ya no quiero perder el tiempo pues empiezo de una vez n.n o.ô pero por donde?... em en que nos quedamos? o.o a si! ya recuerdo XP

"Que es esto!"- pregunta con preocupación Mido... -"El gran árbol deku está frío... TT.TT como sin vida!"- dice Navi llorosa...

"Todo el bosque se está secando!"- exclama Diana mirando a su alrededor

"Arbol Deku..."- se impacta Link... -"no..."-

"**The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time"**

**By Debbye**

**CAPITULO 2**

"**El Comienzo De Una Nueva Aventura**"

"Que demonios causó esto, hada? o.ó! CONTESTA"- dice Diana bien molesta

"Fue un mounstro! un ENORME MOUSTRO! TTTT!"-

"U...u...un mounstro? e...e...e... enorme? x.x"- titubea Mido con un rostro lleno de terror

"Eso no será problema! Link y yo le daremos un Paw!"- hace el ademán de un puñetazo -"Un Zaz! Pum! Caboom! PUSSH!"- una patada, un codazo un cabezazo y un sablazo -"Y esa mounstrito será historia OwO ujujujujuj"- se ríe pícaramente Diana por lo que Mido, Navi y Morfin se quedan viéndola con unas gototas atrás de la cabeza -"Que? u.ú tengo espinaca en los dientes o que? no se me queden viendo así de feo u.ú"-

"Li-link"- logró decir el árbol deku -"Arbol Deku no hables... estás muy débil"- le responde el elfo mas que preocupado

"Link... dentro de mi... dentro de mi se encuentra aquélla conocida como la lágrima de Farore... la diosa del coraje Link"- en ese momento llegan un montón de Kokiris asustados

"Que le pasó al árbol deku? TTTT"- lloraba desconsolada abrasando una de sus ramas Shampoo

"Que fue lo que te sucedió árbol deku?"- le pregunta hecha una magdalena Mina

"Te enfermaste?"- hablan al unísono Fico y Foco

"Arbol deku... que pasó YoY?"- preguntaba horrorizada Saria...

"Mis hijos... tal vez esta sea la última historia que les cuente... todas aquellas leyendas de el reino sagrado... to-todas y cada una de ellas... son ciertas... hace tiempo cuando fue la época de guerras, hubo una terrible matanza entre razas... todas las razas se pusieron en guerra por hallar aquellas tres lágrimas de las diosas que abren camino hacia la puerta de la tierra dorada... hogar de la trifuerza"-

"Arbol Deku..."- a Diana se le hacía ya muy familiar esa historia

"Acabando la guerra muchos nobles caballeros perecieron... Nobles caballeros protegieron a sus hijos que eran el mañana de una nueva era... en ese entonces una Mujer abundante en belleza y ternura llegó hacia mi lastimada de muerte... a resguardar a su pequeño que era la estrella de su vida, ya que su esposo había muerto para salvar aquella tierra sagrada, había muerto en nombre de las creadoras de este mundo... Raven Riderskill el caballero, un Hylian tan poderoso y mágico que fue bendecido por las diosas junto con su compañero Estefan Rayerarth, y murieron con el título de los Héroes de las Eras"- Diana al momento bajó su cabeza se inclinó y dijo -"Alabados sean los héroes de las eras... Raven Riderskill el caballero hylian! un ser admirado por todo Hyrule, Estefan Rayerarth el caballero dorado, admirado y respetado por todos... DIOSAS! diosas que todo lo ven! alabados sean los salvadores"- a todos les pareció extraña la manera de actuar de Diana pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que si a alguien iba a admirar de su raza natal, los Hylian, ese alguien iban a ser Raven y Estefan los caballeros dorados... el árbol deku continuó su historia...

"La mujer antes de morir en mi lecho... dijo sus ultimas palabras... "El héroe del ti-tiempo, mi hi-hijo, el jazmín en la constelación de mi es-estrella... Protégelo... no dejes que nada le-le pase", y ahí pereció la bella mujer... sus restos fueron iluminados por las diosas y desaparecieron, yo crié a ese pequeño como si fuera otro de mis hijos Kokiri"-

"Y que fue de ese niño árbol deku?"- pregunta con muchas lagrimas en su rostro Saria -"Ese niño mi hija... ese niño es aquel que se confunde con un Kokiri pero no lo es"- le contesta

"Ese niño Hylian era Link cierto?"- afirma Diana bastante sorprendida -"Así es"-

A Link en ese momento se le abren más que nunca los ojos, ahora todo tenía sentido, el por que de su diferencia a los demás, el por que de no tener hada igual que todos, el por que de esos extraños sueños...

"Link..."- continúa el árbol deku -"Esas tres lágrimas de las diosas... la llave del reino dorado, fueron escondidas en tres puntos designándoles a tres guardianes... la lágrima de la diosa Farore, me refiero a la Esmeralda Kokiri, se encuentra dentro de mi Link, tienes que sacarla, antes de que el ser maligno se apodere de ella... ahora es demasiado tarde para mi... tienes que proteger la lágrima de Farore mi niño"-

"Por que me dices todo esto árbol deku? por que ahora? solo soy un niño, y ahora no se ni quien soy! no se a donde pertenezco árbol deku!"- contesta Link a punto de caer en depresión... Diana se le acerca, toma su mano y dice -"Tu perteneces aquí... ellos son tu familia, al igual que a mi, otra raza te adoptó, por lo tanto este es tu hogar Link... realmente me sorprende que tu seas el hijo de Lord Raven... demuéstrale a tu padre que protegerás aquello por lo que el murió... demuéstrale que tu eres digno hijo de él"-

"Link..."- dice Saria -"Diana tiene razón... tu puedes... salva a la Esmeralda Kokiri"-

"Si Link! no por el hecho de que te fastidiemos un poco quiere decir que no nos simpatizas... eres nuestro hermano!"- menciona Fico -"No dejes que la vida del árbol deku se extinga por la nada"- Foco continua la frase -"Lucha por ella Link! lucha por la lágrima de Farore, confiamos en ti"-

"Si... no nos abandones... tu siempre haz sido uno de mis hermanos y pase lo que pase siempre lo serás"- asegura Shampoo -"Tu puedes Link! Tengo Fe en ti"- dice Mina

"Demuestrales que puedes... yo siempre creeré en ti"- Asegura Saria mirándolo tiernamente -"Y Pues Que esperamos!"- sobresalta Mido -"Tenemos que acabar con unos cuantos moustros y sacar la esmeralda Kokiri! Vamos Link! yo iré contigo"-

"Mido... será muy peligroso para ti"- le dice el árbol Deku -"Si Link puede yo también, después de todo soy el líder Kokiri no? VAMOS!"- Mido se dirige a la fisura que hizo el ser maligno y se introduce en ella... -"Vamos Link... yo te acompañaré n.n salvemos el alma del árbol deku... tu segundo padre"- dice Diana muy tiernamente, Link baja la mirada, se limpia una cuantas lágrimas y recupera su sonrisa -"No los defraudaré! ANDANDO!"-

"Si!"- Navi Sigue a Link, cuando se introducen al árbol este le dice a Diana antes de que se introdujera también -"Diana... protege a mis hijos por favor... tu eres una Gerudo... eres una guerrera... confío en ustedes"-

"No te preocupes viejo n.n ya verás que todo saldrá bien"- Diana se introduce a la fisura... donde se encuentra con Link y Mido mas que paralizados... a su alrededor se encontraban cientos de esas plantas carnívoras -"Deku Babas OxO"- dice Diana -"Odio a estas plantas... de ahora en adelante serán mis plantas menos favoritas o.ô"-

"Todavía no se han sobresaltado... tenemos que ver una forma de atravesar este mural de plantas"- razona Link -"A ti no se te ocurre nada Navi?"-

"Que mataría a las plantas?"- le contesta -"Déjame pensar"-

"Por que el árbol Deku tiene como tripas plantas carnívoras? X.x ay no lo entiendo!"- dice espantado Mido, al oír eso Link dice entre dientes -"u.ú yo lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí"-

"ò.ó Te oí Link! y sabes que! estoy aquí por que no te dejaré que te luzcas frente a Saria! ù.ú no, he dicho!"-

"Yo nunca me luzco frente a ella o.o"-

"CLARO QUE SI! u.ú y no sólo frente a ella, también frente a Sahmpoo y Mina... frente a todas las chicas! eres un canaya! hasta frente a Diana te luces! ò.ó"- le reclama Mido sobresaltado, mientras que por todo el ruido las plantas empezaban a moverse

"Ch-chicos o.ô no peleen... por favor, por que se pondrá fea la situación"- dice nerviosamente Diana pero los dos testarudos no le prestan atención -"ñ.ñU por favor no peleen... ya se están despertando!"- aún mas nerviosa con voz cantarina, pero aún así no le prestan atención -"QUE NO PELEEN TORPES! ò.ó"- exclama a todo volumen y las Deku babas despiertan -"Que hiciste? despertaste a las plantas! 9.9"- dicen ambos al unísono -"ò.ó hasta que me pusieron atención... Navi ahora si necesitamos tu ayuda! ANDANDO! AHHHHH!"- se avienta a combatirlas con su sable...

"Que haremos! Que haremos! XoX!"- Mido empieza a correr en círculos -"Que haremos! Que haremos! OxO"- Morfin corre con él...

"Tenemos que ayudarle a Diana!"- Link También se lanza a combatir a las cientos de plantas, en eso a Navi se le ocurre una idea -"FUEGO!"- exclama -"El fuego las quemará a todas!"-

"Y donde encontraríamos fuego dentro de un árbol!"- dice Diana peleando -"TOMA MISERABLE ò.ó!"- corta a una por una

"YO TENGO UNA IDEA!"- exclama Link con varias deku babas encima que las corta con el Tornado de Luz (claro que sin Luz por que aún no llegan con aquel ser que se la proporcionará) -"HIAAAA!"- las corta -"Mido! ve por una roca grande APRESURATE!"-

"CLARO! una roca grande! una roca grande! Xox No encuentro!"- sigue buscando por todo el alrededor donde no había plantas... hasta que encuentra una roca medianamente grande -"LISTO! LA ENCONTRE LINK! ahora que!"-

"Agachate y ponla lo mas alto que puedas, que no se acerque a tu cuerpo!"- exclama Link y Mido lo obedece -"LISTO!"-

"BIEN! Diana! Navi aléjense de las plantas!"- Link va hacia donde está Mido con la roca y se prepara para hacer de nuevo el tornado de luz (N/A: u.ú le digo de luz por que así lo bauticé... pero recuerden que todavía no hay luz) -"HIAAA"- hace el tornado y le roza a la piedra tres veces, esto provoca que salten chispas a las plantas y con el viento que provocaba la técnica de Link el fuego se esparció hasta acabar con todas ellas, hecha su labor el fuego desapareció con la ayuda de los polvos mágicos de Navi y Morfin...

"Wow o.o Link... eres mi héroe"- le dice Diana secamente al ver todas las cientos de Deku babas sin vida, Mido estaba casi convulsionando del miedo por así decirlo, Morfin se encontraba desmayada en el suelo retorciendo una de sus alas, Navi se escondió en el sombrero de Link... Link no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de emociones pero... no le desagradó nada...

"Pero por que demonios tuvieron que aventar esos polvos? X.x no ven que soy alérgica a las hadas? ToT me saldrán ronchas! OwO que bueno que traje mi tubo de ungüento "Vitacilina" (N/A: XD Vitacilina, consíguelo en tu farmacia mas cercana) y ahora también hay "Vitacilina Bebé" para piel sensible"- saca el tubo de vitacilina bebé de dios sabe donde y lo muestra a la cámara -"Cuando te piquen los zancudos y no sepas que hacer en el bosque Kokiri, compra tu Vitacilina para las Ronchas desaparecer XD!"- (N/A: XD fragmento del capítulo patrocinado por vitacilina bebé)

"Creo que a Diana le afectó demasiado nuestro polvo Morfin o.o ahora ya hasta habla sola"- cometa Navi y Morfin aún toda pálida le dice -"Creo que yo necesito XL-3 X.x... ACHU... pesqué un resfriado... recuerden n.n "Con XL-3 adiós a la gripa en un dos por tres XD!"- (N/A: XDDD fragmento del capítulo patrocinado por XL-3, consíguelo en tu farmacia mas cercana) después de todo ese show o.ô siguieron con el tema de cómo llegar hacia el moustro... pero Diana nota un aroma putrefacto X.x -"De acuerdo... u.ú aquí apesta a rayos! que sucio eres Mido!"- dice tapándose la nariz, ante esto Mido reacciona -"ò.ó NO FUI YO!"- le responde agresivamente

"Esto... esto huele a azufre"- aclara Link -"Seguramente el moustro que le hizo esto al árbol deku avienta una especie de ácido"-

"u.û si claro... ácido o Mido se está pudriendo por dentro"- sigue Diana convencida de que el que producía aquel olor era Mido

"ò.ó A! que no fui yo! que no entiendes! Link está diciendo que es el moustro así que o.ó es el moustro! punto final he dicho u.ú"- habla decidido Mido

"Ya no peleen u.ú me aturden... será mejor que busquemos a ese ser ma AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! x.x"- En el oscuro interior del árbol deku Link hace un grito sordo (N/A: o.ó sordo por que nos dejó sordos)

"LINK QUE TE PASO? DONDE ESTAS?"- grita Navi desesperada -"Ya se nos perdió Link u.uU"-

"Tenemos que encontrarlo! ò.ó a donde pudo haber ido?"- se molesta Diana -"Link! LINK! LIIIIIIIIIIINK! LIN AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Xox"- parece que Diana corrió la misma suerte que Link ya que lo último que se escuchó de ella fue, al igual que Link, un grito sordo... Mido se queda completamente solo en aquél oscuro y apestoso lugar, junto con las dos hadas...

"NO! TToTT DIANA! LINK! DONDE RAYOS ESTAN?"- Mido estaba mas que asustado, de un momento a otro se le habían congelado las piernas por el miedo...

"Ya los encontré!"- dice Navi desde un lugar lejos de ahí

"Donde están!"- le pregunta mas que ansioso Mido...

"A tu derecha!"-

"De acuerdo iré a la derecha!"- Mido siguió hacia la izquierda

"Te dije a tu derecha animal ò.ó"-

"No me digas ANIMAL torpe hada! ò.ó"- Mido muy enojado siguió hacia su derecha... siguió caminando y caminando... Morfin se estaba comenzando a desesperar... -"ù.ú ya? ya estamos en el lugar Navi?"-

"Si ya casi! solo les falta un paso mas!"-

"Espero que esto no sea una broma Navi ù.ú si no te haré puré de had AHHHHHHHHHHH"- Mido y Morfin cayeron por un pozo que al final tenía agua, en el se encontró con Diana y Link tratando de llegar hacia el extremo contrario del riachuelo -"ME ahogo! ME AHOGO! Xox QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! llamen a la guardia Kikiri! llamen a los salvavidas! TToTT que alguien llame a mi mamy!"-

"Mido no seas tonto u.u... ponte de pie, este riachuelo llega a las rodillas"- le dice Link con una mega gotota en la cabeza

"Por que tardaste tanto Mido? u.ú se me estaba pasando la vida aquí esperándote"- se queja Diana... Mido ya recuperado viendo a su alrededor pregunta -"A donde caímos?"- estaban en un riachuelo que corría por el interior del árbol deku, en un extremo se encontraban deku babas secas, y en el otro una enorme telaraña tapando un túnel enorme.

"Al parecer estamos cerca de las raíces del árbol deku"- dice Navi -"Tenemos que seguir los túneles de el ser maligno para encontrarlo"-

"Mmmmm... eso será difícil sabes? u.uU, el túnel mas cercano que veo es aquél que está cubierto por esa cosa blanca"- agrega Diana

"Eso es fácil n.n sólo debemos de quitarla con un palo o algo"- contesta Mido y va hacia donde están las deku babas secas, toma el tronco de una de ellas y se pasa al otro lado donde está el túnel tapado por la telaraña -"Miren nada mas hacemos esto"- empieza a quitar la telaraña o mejor dicho a tratar de quitarla ya que el palo enseguida se derritió provocando que Mido diera un GRAN GRITO -"AAAAAAAAH! ToT casi me quemo"-

"Por lo que veo por ahí no podremos pasar... al parecer la telaraña es venenosa"- contesta Link

"Te-te-telaraña? X.x"- pregunta Diana -"Si, que creías que era?"- responde Link

"Na-na-navi XoX no me digas que el moustro es una araña por favor!"- dice toda nerviosa Diana -"Si lo es! es una Araña moustrosa, con enormes colmillos y arroja veneno, con un solo ojo de color carmesí"- contesta el hada, pasa un momento de silencio incómodo y -"n.n bueno Link fue un gusto conocerte y acompañarte hasta este punto"- Diana estrecha la mano de Link -"Realmente fue un honor conocer al hijo de uno de mis héroes, Lord Raven, sigue así, come muchas verduras para que crezcas grande y fuerte, yo se que tu puedes y... ñ.ñU con permisito dijo Monchito"- Diana sale disparada para entrar a un agujero que estaba al extremo del riachuelo que corría por las raíces del árbol Deku, muy asustada, casi temblando se mete en él y lo atraviesa...

"Que fue eso? O.ô?"- pregunta Mido algo confundido -"Yo creo que le teme a las arañas"- contesto Morfin

"Una Gerudo grandecita y fuerte temerle a las arañas? XD no sean tontos! Diana no le teme o si? o.o"- pregunta Navi igual de confundida

"AY NO!"- exclama Link, y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Mido le contesta -"Lo se, lo se Link, Diana nos dejó morir solos u.úU, nos abandonó cruelmente, nos traicionó para irse con sus camaradas de nuevo, NOS ABANDONO DENTRO DE ESTE MATADERO!"-

"No me lamentaba por eso Mido! si ella le tiene miedo a las arañas está en peligro por que el agujero pequeño por donde se metió parecía hecho por una araña, tenemos que ir a ayudarla!"-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"- se oye como Diana grita a todo volumen -"DIANA AYA VOY! no te desesperes! no la mires a los ojos!"- Link va mas que rápido al pequeño agujero en la corteza del árbol deku para auxiliar a Diana, Navi lo sigue, Mido se queda algo impactado -"Por que él siempre es así?... es demasiado bueno... pero yo también le temo a las arañas u.u TToTT lo siento Link pero no podré ayudar!"-

"No te aflijas Mido... tal vez no sea mas que una falsa alarma"- lo consuela Morfin -"Al menos intentaré quitar la telaraña venenosa con agua mientras viene Link!"- Mido empezó a cargar agua desde el riachuelo hasta el túnel con la telaraña...

Mientras tanto del otro lado del agujero, Diana estaba mas que paralizada, su piel antes clara y mejillas rosadas ahora estaban pálidas con un tono azulesco, frente a ella había tres arañas de un solo ojo carmesí, aunque algo pequeñas, a Diana le seguían provocando ese pavor que nadie puede describir...

"HO NO! ToT por que arañas? por que tuvieron que ser arañas? por que no mejor un dragón o un fantasma? TToTT es mas, aceptaría hasta a la abuelita Twinrova! y ella si que da miedo"- Diana retrocedió para el agujero, con sus piernas de acero lentamente, con afán de volverse a meter y regresar con los kokiri, pero por mas que lo intentó el miedo la venció no pudo hacer nada, cayó rendida al lado del agujero sin ninguna expresión alguna... empezaron a venirle muchas visiones que ella reconocía pero no sabía por que estaban ahí...

(Flash-Back)

"Salven a los niños!"- ordenaba un noble caballero -"Raven tenemos que hacer las paces con las Gerudo!"- decía aquel caballero de cabello negro y sus ojos igual, que parecían como si un vacío los invadía, con la brillante y gloriosa armadura de la familia real -"No quieren hacer las paces Estefan, Ganandorf está empeñado a obtener las joyas que hacen que se abra la puerta de la tierra dorada, eso es lo que mas quisiera yo... para salvar a mi niño y mi mujer, hacer las paces con las Gerudo"- le contestó Raven, un noble caballero de cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo... Frente a estos dos grandes caballeros y líderes, se encontraba una guerra de todas las razas... Gorons luchando para conseguir el Zafiro del agua, Zoras tratando de obtener el Rubí Goron, Hylians deteniendo aquellas guerras y... Gerudos, las que provocaron esta revuelta por obtener el poder místico de las diosas... aquellos dos caballeros iban a partir para destruir de una vez por todas esa guerra, sus mujeres, cada una con un bebé estaban esperando instrucciones de sus esposos...

"Mariam, cariño... huye al bosque... ahí estarás a salvo y llévate a Link contigo"- dijo Raven abrazando a su mujer de dorados cabellos y ojos miel... -"Ven conmigo"- le contestó Mariam con miles de lagrimas en su rostro -"Iré contigo... siempre estaré contigo dentro de tu corazón"- Raven cargó a su mujer que tenía en brazos a su hijo, la montó en su caballo y le dio una palmada al caballo para que trotara con toda su fuerza ya a lo lejos la mujer le dice -"TE AMO RAVEN"- (N/A: a veces me sorprende lo dramática que puedo ser o.ôU pero es momentáneo no se preocupen)

"Haz lo mismo Stella, no quiero que te pase nada... huye al bosque y llévate a mi pequeña Diana contigo... y cuídate mucho"- Estefan Abraza a su mujer como nunca, aquella dama de cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda, ella se queda callada, inundada en lagrimas pero entendiendo la situación; Estefan la monta en el caballo y antes de darle la palmada a este, se quita un relicario (Objeto donde se guardan fotografías chicas que se cuelga en el cuello) -"Toma esto... dáselo a Diana, a mi pequeña... y ella sabrá que hacer"-

"Estefan... confiaré en que te volveré a ver, y seamos todos felices como antes"- Stella lo toma, y Estefan le da la palmada al caballo...

"Destruiremos de una vez por todas"- comienza Estefan -"El mal de esta tierra bendecida por nuestras diosas"- Termina Raven, y ambos se van a combatir con los demás soldados...

(Fin de Flash-Back)

Diana abre los ojos... aquellos ojos verde esmeralda se ven vacíos... y expulsa una energía dorada de todo su cuerpo gritando -"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- cuando cesa la energía sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y las arañas quedan eliminadas... ni ella misma sabía lo que había pasado, ni por que de esa visión, ni por que de aquella palabra que había gritado... pero para variar estaba demasiado asustada para poder meditarlo... Pero de repente Link sale de aquél agujero junto con Navi y ve extrañamente a Diana hincada en el suelo...

"Diana estás bien? te oí gritar"- dice preocupado el elfo -"Estoy bien Link"- dice seria... y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba casi ahorcando a Link lloriqueando a chorros -"TToTT O LINK FUE HORRIBLE! horrible! Arañas! ARAÑAS! esas cosas malditas de ocho patas y cíclopes Xox LINK!"-

"Tranquila! todo está bien"- dice Navi

"Excepto por el hecho de que me está ahogando Xox a-aire! a-a-aire!"-

"O.O oops... lo lamento Link"- Diana lo suelta y Link ya puede respirar, aunque sigue sintiendo que fue asfixiado... -"Entonces eran arañas o.ô pero como se murieron? tu las eliminaste?"- pregunta Link

"No o.o yo no... se murieron solas... solitas, abrí los ojos y ya estaban muertas n.n tal vez las pobrecitas no habían visto a una belleza como yo y les dio el patatus (o.ô muerte) cuando me vieron por la impresión OwO ujujujujujuj"- se ríe pícaramente, Link ya aliviado se pone serio y fija su mirada a Diana como diciendo "Eres mala por abandonarnos" cosa que la elfo nota y antes de que Link pudiera hablar dice -"Lo lamento mucho Link... TT.TT te lo juro! no era mi intención dejarlos a su suerte pero es que, es un secreto O.o no se lo digas a nadie, tengo aracnofobia u.uU"-

"Osea que era un secreto? o.o valla ni me di cuenta!"- comenta Navi

"No tontita u.úU... imagínate que hubiera pasado si te lastimaban las arañas con el miedo que le tienes? no te separes de nosotros... aunque Mido les tenga miedo yo no... o.ô mientras sean de mi tamaño o inferiores a mi... ya no te vuelvas a alejar por que puede ser peligroso... u.u andando volvamos con Mido"- Link se preparó para entrar de nuevo al agujero pero Diana lo detiene y dice -"Perdón"-

"No te disculpes... errores a todos nos pasan, ahora vamos por la esmeralda Kokiri si?"-

"Claro n.n como se lo prometimos al árbol deku... pero tienes idea de cómo destruir esa te-te-telaraña X.x?"- Diana traga saliva y se estremece después vuelve a la normalidad... -"Ni idea o.oU pero algo se nos ocurrirá"- En ese mismo momento cuando se iban a introducir al agujero atrás de ellos sale una extraña cosa... parecía un ser de madera con ojos grandes y negros y su pelo era de hierbas... -"UN DEKU!"- Exclama Navi

"La vista... la vista... el ojo que todo lo ve... la vista... la vista... el ojo que todo lo ve"- repetía el pequeño deku bailando

"Que? cual ojo? tienes conjuntivitis? te arde el ojo? te falla la vista? u.úU me doy"- dice Diana pero Link la hace callar -"Sssshhhhh calla Diana escucha"-

"La vista... la vista... el ojo que todo lo ve... la vista... la vista... el ojo que todo lo ve lady Gohma es lo que tiene, Lady Gohma es mala... la vista si la vista eso es! el ojo si el ojo eso también! el ojo la daña, su virtud es su defecto"- él se para en seco y se queda mirándolos...

"Oye de que hablas?"- pregunta Link -"Quien es Gohma?"-

"Se me hace que se le perdió su goma de mascar quien sabe o.ô"- dice Diana -"Pero si quieres te doy de la mía XD pequeño"- Diana saca una goma de mascar de dios sabe donde, se acerca al Deku y éste empieza a correr como loco y a lanzar piedras que las aparecía de la nada -"X.x oye espera solo te iba a compartir malagradecido"- se cubría Diana, una de las piedras le da en la frente -"AUCH! eso dolió ò.ó serás carbón maderita!"- desenvaina su sable, pero para sorpresa de ellos el Deku se fusiona con la corteza del árbol y desaparece -"Se fue o.o"- dice Navi -"Yo sabía que los Dekus tenían el poder de fusionarse con las plantas pero nunca lo había visto"-

"Salvado por la magia ù.úU"- reniega Diana

"Escucharon lo que dijo? habló de un ojo y su vista... y quien sabe que mas... o.o y creo que el nombre del ser del que estaba hablando era Gohma"- comenta Link

"Pues que nombrecito se consiguió esa cosa u.úU mejor le hubieran puesto Tiburcio o Petronilo... tal vez Estroncio, o Plutonio al animal... pero Gohma? u.úU casi, casi chicle"- Diana estaba algo enfurecida ñ.ñU por el tremendo chipote (chichón) que le había dejado la piedra -"TToTT ahora parezco unicornio"-

"Regresemos con Mido... he intentemos quitar la telaraña"- sugiere Navi y ambos asienten... así que se introduce al agujero (N/A: que para esto era como la minicueva mas o menos o.o) en este orden... Link, Navi y por ultimo Diana -"Por que me trae un mal presentimiento esto? .?"- se pregunta mientras a gatas cruzaba el agujero... después Link se paró en seco y... -"AAAHHHH! ò.ó Navi! es la segunda vez en este día que pones tu trasero de hada en mi cara! T.T soy alérgica ò.ó que no vez, te lo explico con manzanas o que?"-

"Lo siento es que Link se paró"- Todos salen del agujero y se quedan sorprendidos, ahora comprendían por que Link se había parado... aquella telaraña ya casi era removida, se veía como Mido cargaba agua con su sombrero y la vertía en la telaraña... claro que Diana se quedó con cara de "What?" y Link para variar ni siquiera parpadeó... Navi se acercó y dijo -"Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Mido? o.ô?"-

"Que graciosa Navi u.úU"- dice con ironía el jefe Kokiri -"Para tu mayor información, se que el veneno se puede suavizar con el agua, así que se me ocurrió echarle agua a la telaraña sabihonda"-

"Tu pensaste?"- susurra Link -"WOW"-

"TE ESCUCHE LINK! ò.ó ni para que me molesté en quitar esta telaraña venenosa!"- Diana se acercó a examinar el hueco ya sin telaraña pero Mido sale de repente con el comentario -"Miren nadamas! la traidora que nos quería abandonar ò.ó JA!"-

"No los quería abandonar u.úU los quería dejar solos que es diferente"-

"AAAAA bueno así está bien n.n"- pasa un minuto y Mido reacciona -"OYE! eso es lo mismo ò.ó!"-

"Te vez mas listo callado ù.ú... ya viste? el agujero está lleno y/o repleto de madera, genio... no se puede pasar por ahí"-

"Nadamas eso nos faltaba u.úU"- se queja Link -"Ahora que haremos para quitar toda esa madera?... estoy seguro que por ahí pasó la araña"- Diana al escuchar esta última palabrita se estremece, cosa que Navi nota y dice a Link -"Oye... creo que no es muy conveniente decir esa palabrita frente a Diana ñ.ñU"-

"Cual?"- Pregunta Link -"Araña?"- Diana se vuelve a estremecer y ahora Link lo nota también y se dice a si mismo con una mega gotota en la cabeza -"Eso si es tener miedo o.oUUUU... Bueno Navi... como le vamos a hacer para quitar toda esa madera que está obstruyendo el túnel? no se te ocurre algo?"-

"Mmm... podrías usar tu técnica nueva con la espada pero... sería peligroso por que no sabemos si podremos controlar el fuego Morfin y yo como la última vez"-

"Mmm..."- Link se pone a pensar mientras que Mido se peleaba con Diana, y Diana confundía a Mido... Morfin sólo disfrutaba el espectáculo, Navi revisaba el agujero repleto de madera... Link se acerca al agujero... lo observa detenidamente... todos los puntos con cuidado tratando de hacer un esquema mental, cada detalle de la posición de la madera... cada milímetro del agujero... pasa un momento y Link dibuja una sonrisa de ingenio y exclama -"LO TENGO!"- a lo que Diana contesta -"Que tienes? piojos?"- por este comentario todos resbalan y se caen ñ.ñU... -"NOOOO! ò.ó"- se molesta Link -"Se como pasar por ahí"-

"Mira, si estás pensando golpear con la cabeza la madera para que se caiga... no lo intentes X.x no funciona creeme"- Agrega Mido... todos se quedan mirándolo con gototas en la cabeza -"Háganle caso a la voz de la experiencia o.o"- agrega Morfin

"No! ambos se equivocan ù.ú no voy a golpear con la cabeza esa madera... ni que estuviera loco... y positivamente NO TENGO PIOJOS O.ó... es cuestión de pensar... miren esa madera de ahí abajo"- Link señala, era un trozo de madera pequeño, que al parecer era el sostén de todo el montón de madera -"Lo quitamos y listo o.ô"-

"Tenías todo fríamente calculado verdad Link Riderskill o.ô?"- Pregunta con una ceja inquisitivamente levantada Diana... -"Link Riderskill? o.ô"- Al igual que Diana pregunta Mido...

"Claro... es mas que evidente que Link es hijo de Raven Riderskill... por consiguiente Link, es Link Riderskill o.ô capix?"-

"Dejen de pelearse por mi nombre u.úU... bien... Mido quita esa madera"-

"Achis... y por que yo?"-

"Por que tu eres superior a mi en todo o.ô y... por que eres mas fuerte que yo"-

"Sabes algo... tienes razón òwó"- Mido asiente y jala la madera que indicó Link pero, ésta estaba atascada, la jala mas y mas fuerte... pero no salía, se paró, tronó sus dedos y movió todo su cuerpo para relajar sus músculos (según él o.oU)... la jala con todas sus fuerzas y sale... pero para desgracia de Mido no es lo único que sale ñ.ñU... toda la bendita madera se le viene encima -"AAAHHHH! X.x uch"-

"O.O"- Morfin y Navi solo pudieron observar boquiabiertas (N/A: o.ô estas cosas tienen boca?) sin decir nada... Diana observó que Mido salía del montón de madera muy a penas y a Link que se reía maliciosamente -"Eres malo Link o.o"- dice sin ninguna expresión... pasa un momento y pone la cara igual que Link -"òwó te unes al club? XD"-

"ME ENGAÑASTE LINK ò.ó! Hiciste que sacara la madera para que a mi se me viniera todo ese montón! TToTT eso dolió mucho"-

"Pero despejó el camino"- Observa Navi -"Hay que seguirlo"- todos asienten... y caminan hacia el agujero gigante que estaba ahí... todo cubierto de telaraña, con algunos huevecillos de ella, Diana tenía mucho miedo pero no quería que nadie se enterara... claro que cualquiera se enteraría viendo a Diana mas que agarrada del brazo de Link y casi, casi llorando de tanto terror... Link no decía nada por que no quería ponerla en una problemática mayor... y Mido estaba demasiado ocupado con su propio miedo para ponerle atención al miedo de los demás o.ô... parecía que ese túnel no tenía fin... cada vez se ponía mas y mas oscuro... -"Li-li-link... crees que por aquí se fue la ar... ar... esa cosa? X.x"- pregunta Diana aferrándose mas a Link

"Estoy casi seguro"-

"Además el moustro dejó rastro de telaraña"- Agrega Navi

"Link... no veo nada!"- dice Mido -"Ni yo Mido... ahora lo único que puedo ver son a Navi y a Morfin por su luz"-

"Nosotras les avisamos si hay algo n.n"- dice Morfin -"Estaremos al pendiente de todo"- de pronto se escucha un "Crash", ponen una cara así "o.oUUUUU" y caen por una trampilla en el suelo... -"AHHHHHHHHH"- exclaman todos, al caer, la vista se les nubla... todo se vuelve negro, una oscuridad total invade aquello que parecía un nido de araña, era como una habitación gigantesca circular con telaraña por doquier, Link abre los ojos y divisa a sus amigos, ambos algo aturdidos y a Diana discutiendo con las hadas tocándose la cabeza -"DIJERON QUE NOS AVISARIAN DE TODO HADAS TONTAS!"-

"Mido! Diana! están bien?"- pregunta

"Algo... me golpee fuerte la cabeza 9.9"- responde Mido y Morfin le dice para tranquilizarlo -"No te preocupes Mido XD que mas lelo de lo que estás no se puede"-

"ù.úU de que lado estás Morfin?"-

"NO VEO! NO VEO! ME QUEDE CIEGA!"- Grita la Hylian, Navi le contesta -"Este... Diana... abre los ojos o.oU"-

"o.o... ha n.n así está mejor"- Link, Mido y Diana se esconden detrás de un montón de madera, al escuchar un ruido como si algo estuviera royendo la madera del árbol deku... y es ahí cuando divisan solo un gran ojo brillante y amarillo que buscaba con desesperación algo -"Donde está! Donde está la maldita roca! tiene que estar por aquí... TIENE QUE ESTAR"- decía mientras hacía añicos -"Que-es-eso?"- pregunta Link en voz baja -"Es el moustro"- le contesta Navi...

"HIJAS MIAS! ayúdenme a buscar esa piedra del demonio!"- Exclamó el ojo (es lo único que se veía) y mas de 50 arañas como las que se le habían aparecido a Diana bajaron del agujero del techo... Mido estaba aterrado, Navi y Morfin se escondieron en los sombreros de ambos Kokiri, Link se empezaba a preocupar y Diana... o Diana no se movió... ni nada... una conducta rara para ser aracnofobica, cosa que Link nota y pregunta -"Te encuentras bien Diana?"-

"..."- Diana no contesta, no parpadea solo ve a las muchas arañas que "Tanto quería" Link no le prestó atención... supuso que el miedo se le había pasado... ahora el problema iba a ser... como burlar a tantas arañas para acabar con el ojo? -"Como lo haremos?"- susurró Mido -"Como pasaremos por tantas arañas X.x?"-

"No tengo idea Mido"-

"Yo si tengo una"- llamó la atención Navi -"Cual? o.o"- Pregunta Link -"Carnada"- Contesta el hada... Link abre los ojos muy grandes y dibuja una sonrisa maligna viendo a Mido -"Mido o.o creo que lo que nos viene no será nada bonito"- Comenta Morfin tragando saliva... -"No lo harías o si Link? o.oU Prácticamente somos los mejores amigos en todo el universo"- Acto Seguido Mido sale disparado de el montículo de madera por una patada bien dada de parte de Link -"X.x si lo hizo"- dice Morfin

"QUIEN ANDA AHI? ò.ó"- Musita el ojo gigante, se acerca al Kokiri ahora paralizado y dice -"Perfecto... alimento para mis bebés"- Pasa un tiempo y dice secamente -"Comanselo"-

"CORRE MIDO!"- Exclama Navi y eso es lo que hace Mido... no lo pensó dos veces para correr desesperado gritando como niña por todo el lugar... todas las arañitas se fueron a perseguirlo abriendo el paso a Link, Navi y una poseída Diana para ver bien la Figura de aquél ojo... era una araña GIGANTE en todo el sentido de la palabra, asquerosa con piel áspera y un solo ojo... grande y amarillo... Link desenfundó la espada y salió del montículo de Madera... Navi para ayudar expulsó toda la luz que pudo para alumbrar el lugar, y lo mismo hizo Morfin que estaba huyendo en círculos con Mido, ahora todo el lugar se iluminó y La araña visualizó al pequeño y valiente Hylian...

"Pequeños"- Comienza la araña -"Nunca en mis doscientos años de vida había visto a presas que están ansiosas por ser atrapadas"-

"Nosotros no somos ninguna presa! ò.ó Tu le hiciste esto al árbol Deku! Tu... eres una miserable araña"-

"Que vocabulario tan feo para un bocadillo como tu... pero lo pasaré por alto ya que estoy a punto de devorarte o darte como alimento a mis bebés"- Observa a sus crías aún persiguiendo a Mido -"Tu amigo si se puede considerar una comida juguetona"-

"Por que hiciste esto? POR QUE?"-

"Por que es tu pregunta? pues por que... por que... soy la general Gohma de la corte maligna, y deseo esa piedra y nadie me lo impedirá! la lagrima de Farore será mía y el poder divino del coraje me va a pertenecer! la esmeralda Kokiri estará a mi merced! y ahora que ya escuchaste esto... Morirás!"- Gohma con toda su moustrosidad se va acercando a Link, zancada por zancada con sus ocho patas... Diana sigue observando, pero sus ojos no eran normales... sus ojos se tornaron vacíos... nadie sabía lo que pasaba... Mido con la mala suerte que tenía no veía ni para donde corría por que el sombrero se le había caído a los ojos... -"AUXILIO AUXILIO! MEIDEI! MEIDEI! TToTT NO VEO!"- Corría y Corría y tras él las arañitas...

"Yo no seré comida de una araña maligna!"- Exclama Link -"Y me pregunto... quien lo va a impedir?"- Pregunta con sarcasmo Gohma... el acto siguiente nadie se lo hubiera imaginado... pero Mido, con el sombrero tapándole los ojos pasó por debajo de Gohma y dado que las arañas perseguían a Mido, se le vinieron en cima a la bestia... -"Que hacen estúpidas? ò.ó es contra ellos no contra Mi! pagarán caro!"- A Gohma le importó poco que fueran sus hijas, a todas y cada una de ellas las asesinó con veneno que provenía de su boca, todas quedaron deshechas, se derritieron... Tanto a Link como a Navi, Morfin y a Mido, que ya se encontraba junto a Diana escondido, les impactó la actitud del moustro... -"Maldición! por que mataste a tus hijas!"- Pregunta Link muy impactado...

"MUAJAJAJAJA"- risa malévola -"A Mi, La General "LADY GOHMA" me importa un comino lo que pase con los demás y no soporto los errores, bocadillo"-

"No me digas bocadillo, araña asquerosa!"-

"Pagarás por tus insultos! ò.ó MUERE!"- Exclama la bestia -"CUIDADO LINK"- grita Mido y le lanza el escudo que llevaba -"Recivelo!"- Link recibió el escudo, y esquivó el ataque de la bestia -"Ho bocadillo... no te resistas òwó"- Link esquivaba sus ataques que hacía con sus patas, pero esos ataques estaban empezando a aumentar la rapidez... por otro lado Diana y Mido sólo observaban...

"Diana que estás haciendo! ò.ó tu eres la gerudo, tu ayuda a Link!"- reclama Mido, pero Diana no contestaba, parecía que su conciencia estuviera en ese momento en otra parte, observando otra cosa...

(Mente de Diana)

"Raven TEN CUIDADO!"- Exclama Estefan viendo a la criatura de un solo ojo que va a atacar por detrás al caballero de cabellos dorados, para su fortuna, Raven reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó la mordida de la araña...

(Realidad)

"Serás un rico bocadillo òwó"- dice la araña detrás de Link -"Que diablos?"-sorprende al chico... desde donde estaban escondidos Diana y Mido, éste le advierte -"DETRÁS DE TI"- Link muy a penas pudo esquivar la mordida de la araña, esto se empezaba a tornar cansado...

(Mente de Diana)

"Hay que tener mucho cuidado con sus colmillos Raven ò.ó no sabemos lo que pueda pasar"-

"Gracias por la ayuda Estefan, si no fuera por ti sería comida de araña"-

"Tenemos que encontrar su punto débil..."- dice Estefan

(Realidad)

"Rayos Navi! que hago? tengo que encontrar su punto débil"-

"No lo se Link"- dice Navi desde el sombrero -"No se que pueda eliminarla"- Link le daba espadazos pero parecía no tener efecto, la piel de aquella criatura era tan dura y áspera que parecía que ni cosquillas le daba... Link, para sorpresa de Mido, Morfin y Navi, se estaba defendiendo como todo un guerrero profesional, parecía que todo lo calculaba, era poco probable de que la araña lo alcanzara... pero delante de ella aparece Diana con sus ojos perdidos en el vacío, sin ninguna expresión alguna... -"DIANA QUITATE DE AHÍ!"- Gritó Link

(Mente de Diana)

"Quien podrá tener la respuesta de la debilidad de Gohma?"- Pregunta Raven -"No lo se... yo detesto las arañas y todo lo relacionado con ellas"-

"Je je, ya lo creo Estefan... les temes"-

"ò.ó No les temo! es solo ¬¬ que me causan repulsión u.ú"- Aclara con una gotota en la cabeza, rápidamente Raven dice -"o.o Estefan"- pero Estefan lo interrumpe -"Entiende que no les temo u.u que quede claro"-

"No, Estefan"-

"u.ú me está molestando este tema, mejor a planear algo antes de que esa cosa asquerosa nos encuentre"-

"ESTEFAN CUIDADO"- Raven se avienta hacia Estefan y Gohma lo daña lanzándole un rayo que venía de su ojo... al lanzarlo su ojo se tornaba grande y rojo... -"RAVEN!"-

(Realidad)

Link se avienta hacia Diana retirándola por que el mounstro estaba por atacarla, Diana cae fuera de la pelea, aún con sus ojos vacíos y fuera de sí... Link recibió un rayo que salía de su gran ojo que se tornó rojo, dañando mucho a Link, su ropa de Kokiri estaba toda rasgada y tenía heridas ocasionadas por ese rayo, su sombrero salió volando junto con Navi en el momento del impacto... Diana con los ojos aún vacíos se quedó viendo a Link, ahí tirado, lastimado...

(Mente de Diana)

"MALDITO ARACNIDO, CICLOPE DEL DEMONIO!"- Estefan había recogido a Raven del Suelo y se había alejado del lugar lo mas rápido posible -"Nadie tendrá las llaves del reino dorado! ò.ó Tal vez yo no sepa como derrotarte, pero jamás te perdonaré que ayas dañado a mi mejor amigo... El Sabio Deku sabe tu debilidad! EL SABIO DEKU AHORA LO RECUERDO! ò.ó tu debilidad es tu estúpido ojo MALDITA"-

(Realidad)

"LIIIIIIIIIIINK!"- Corre a toda velocidad, recoge a Link del suelo y se aleja, Diana ya había recobrado la razón... por suerte el rayo de Gohma no fue tan fuerte... Link aún se podía sostener -"Que te pasó Diana?"-

"No lo se... muchas cosas atravesaron mi cabeza... pero de lo que se es que el sabio deku! El es el que sabe la debilidad de la araña!"- Link lo recordó... aquello que había pasado anteriormente en el agujero donde encontró a Diana...

(Flash-Back)

"La vista... la vista... el ojo que todo lo ve... la vista... la vista... el ojo que todo lo ve lady Gohma es lo que tiene, Lady Gohma es mala... la vista si la vista eso es! el ojo si el ojo eso también! el ojo la daña, su virtud es su defecto"-

(Fin de Flash-Back)

"EUREKA! Diana que lista eres!"-

_-"Lista? o.o pues que dije?"-_ piensa Diana

Link se levanta, se coloca el escudo en su espalda, ahora desnuda y con heridas, y saca del bolsillo de su short su resortera y una semilla deku -"Vamos maldita, atácanos si puedes, o que acaso tienes Miedo?"-

"Te arrepentirás de tus actos!"- Gohma se acerca mas rápido que nada a ellos dos, Diana se horroriza y pone la cara así "Xox" Pero Link discretamente prepara su resortera con la semilla Deku... Gohma está por atacar, se alza, su ojo se le hincha y se torna rojo -"AHORA!"- Exclama Link y le avienta la semilla Deku al centro del ojo, provocando que la bestia se retuerza de dolor; Cae al piso y empieza a retorcerse

"Mi ojo!"- Exclama -"Mi único ojo!"- Link no lo pensó dos veces para ir a atacarla con la espada... pero no hacía mucho efecto... Mido ya no podía ni moverse de la impresión, Navi se encontraba escondida aún en el sombrero que había sido expulsado al momento del rayo, Diana miraba horrorizada y pensaba _-"Temer o no temer ese es el dilema... Temerle a la araña, o no temerle y ayudar a mi amigo"-_ Diana cerró los ojos y figuró la imagen de aquél caballero de cabello y ojos negros salvando a su amigo... -"Una araña no evitará que ayude a mi amigo!"-

Diana se lanza a atacar a la araña con su sable, al parecer ésta se retorcía mas y mas a cada minuto, la semilla había penetrado su ojo... Link a cada momento la golpeaba como podía, con la espada, con el escudo con sus propias manos y pies, y al parecer daba efecto, Gohma se moría del dolor, Diana ya mas tranquila le pegaba con su sable con diferentes maniobras cantando -"Itsy bitsy araña entró al árbol Deku vino Link y de un espadazo la mató XD"-

Los dos atacaron frontalmente, Diana salta, y le encaja el sable en un ataque aéreo en el centro de la espalda... en su descuido Gohma por el dolor abre bien grandote el ojo, y Link aprovecha... le encaja la espada en el centro del ojo (N/A: o.o mas o menos como cuando ataca a Ganon en la parte final) Diana baja de la espalda y se esconde atrás de Link, Gohma ya no se movió... al parecer murió, Mido va con Link y Diana, y los tres observan el cadáver así "O.O!" se acercan paso a paso... poco a poco... y de pronto BOOM! El ojo de la araña explota y sale una sustancia verde que los cubre a los tres de pies a cabeza

"HO NO! X.x MOCO DE ARAÑA! que asco! me doy asco cubierta de esto! Xox Quítenmelo!"-

"Guacatelas X-x esto no se me va a olvidar ni con 20 duchas diarias"- se asquea Mido -"Uf! que horrible!"- lo compadece Morfin...

Navi sale de el sombrero tirado en alguna parte de la madriguera y se lanza hacia Link, juntando sus mejillas -"Link! estás bien! No te heriste? Me preocupé mucho cuando te dio ese rayo Link T.T"-

"No te preocupes Navi, fueron heridas menores, en uno o dos días ya lo habré olvidado... X.x aunque creo que ya ni caminar puedo"- Decía Link tirandose al piso...

"Lo lamento Link... se supone que yo te debería de ayudar desde el principio por ser guerrera... pero hoy me han pasado demasiadas cosas que no puedo explicar, y no termino de entender"- Diana se sienta a su lado sujetada de ambas piernas escondiendo la cara -"Perdón"-

"No te disculpes... el miedo a cualquiera le sucede, yo también tuve y mucho miedo"- le contesta

"Tiene razón Link, pero a final de cuentas todos ayudamos a vencer a la cosa que le hizo esto al árbol Deku! n.n"- afirma Mido

"Con los poderes de nosotras las hadas, la fe de Mido, la fuerza de Diana y el valor de Link, logramos vencer al parásito del mal, y logramos rescatar la lagrima de Farore"- dice Navi -"O.O por cierto... donde está?"- pregunta inocentemente Morfin, acto seguido la Madriguera se iluminó por una luz cálida y verde... una luz llena de vida, que a lo largo que iba pasando por todo el árbol Deku iba quitando todo rastro maligno de el ser que había provocado eso... parecía como si una estrella hermosa estuviera en el centro de el árbol deku, y borrara con su luz incandescente la maldad... de aquél centro de luz una figura femenina sale, reina en belleza, y vestida como todo una musa de color verdezco... los chicos se retiran ante tal impácto... nadie podía hablar por este acontecimiento, estaban tan sorprendidos de lo que había pasado que solo se limitaron a observar...

"Mis héroes... han liberado el poder de la verdad, y el valor de todo el bosque con su gran hazaña... Lady Gohma anteriormente se había empeñado a obtener el poder que solo se puede hallar dentro de valientes héroes como lo son ustedes... En aquel entonces dos soldados fueron protectores de este poder, aunque ellos no lo supieran... Raven Raderskill y Estefan Rayerarth, los héroes de las eras, sellaron a Gohma dentro de su mismo odio, poniéndola en un profundo sueño... Pero ahora, el rey del mal ha despertado y desea con ansia un poder que jamás podrá tener... Pequeño héroe Raderskill, descendiente del valiente Raven, tu misión será salvarla... salvar aquellos poderes que se unificaron para formar toda la creación... el poder del Valor, la Fuerza y Sabiduría... La Trifuerza está en tus manos... sigue a tu corazón y encontrarás la respuesta... ve con la princesa del destino y te enseñara el sendero que hay que seguir... Viaja... Descubre... y aventúrate en esta misión, que sólo tu puedes seguir... Por favor... recibe esto en gratitud por haber liberado mi espíritu pequeño guerrero... Recibe La Esmeralda Kokiri"- terminó de decir aquella Musa resplandeciente y acto seguido frente a Link y sus amigos apareció una gema verde con adornos hermosos de oro puro flotando en el aire... -"Que la Fuerza y Sabiduría siempre te acompañen... ya que Farore, siempre te va a acompañar... Por que hoy, haz sido bendecido por mi... El Coraje... El Valor... Farore"- La luz va desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez mas, pero se oye aún el eco de aquella musa que transmite amor y pureza -"Ve con la princesa del destino para que te muestre el sendero a seguir..."-

**CONTINUARA...**

UFFFFF! X.xUUUU lo hice muy largo... espero que no les aya aburrido... Quiero aclarar O.ô que Raven Raderskill, Estefan Rayerarth, Stella y Mariam son nombres que yo me inventé para los personajes no mencionados XD (Nota: aunque Raven si es mencionado oficialmente en un Manga "Oracle of Ages" y es un antepasado de Link, por eso nombré a su padre igual XP)

Quiero disculparme por tanta tardanza XP, es que tengo poco tiempo y una agenda muy apretada... pero hago lo que puedo... como podrán ver, hay muchísimas cosas que yo agregué, que la historia original no lleva, como por ejemplo los caballeros Raven (Padre de Link) y Estefan (Padre de Diana) o la aparición de Farore en el árbol, y la historia de los héroes de las Eras... espero que lo hallan entendido un poco XP, si no, díganmelo para hacer un especial donde venga explicado toda la historia de **ellos XP pero me lo dicen OK!... **

También estaba pensando **en dibujar** a Raven, Estefan, Mariam (Madre de Link) y Stella (Madre de Diana) para que tengan una imagen mental, pero necesito que me digan si o no XP, a lo mejor también dibujo a la musa Farore cuando se les apareció, pero PIDANLO! no se queden callados XD!

Me disculpo de antemano por las faltas de ortografía y gramaticales u.úU eso no es mi fuerte, y los invito a leer mis otros fics XP, mientras tanto mejor contesto los Reviews! MILLONES DE GRACAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE FIC! SON LO QUE ME ANIMA A SEGUIR!

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

**Marth Mt:** Bueno antes que nada! gracias por decirme que el fic está bien n.n, thank you very much, lo de la ortografía eso es problema de costumbre con todos mis fics XD, así que no te sorprenda, lo de las incoherencias O.ô pues digo una que otra por que soy escritora de comedia... si no, no tendría chiste XD... como tu dices son detalles mínimos XP... en cuanto a tu historia! VA MUY BIEN! TE FELICITO n.n como podrás notar la mía es COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE, y creo que va a ser mas larga XP o quien sabe... pero el caso es de que ME ENCANTA! ya leí el chap 2 y está muy bien n.n... SIGUELE PRONTO! hasta luego! espero que te siga agradando mi fic...

**Tarem:** TTwTT oooooohhhh! que bien que te parezca genial! a mi eso se me hace GENIAL! (o.o osea que a ti se te haga genial... sabes a lo que me refiero XP) Espero que te agrade también este segundo Chap que está mas largo que el anterior XD, y si no le entiendes ahí me avisas para hacer el especial ok! n.n chao! espero tu Review que es como oro para mi!

**Hikari Mitsune Kawatari:** XP Gracias por todo el apoyo que me haz dado! que bueno que te agrade esta historia, no se como agradecértelo O.Q en verdad... XD espero que no te hayas hecho nudos con este chap! y que le hayas entendido XP, Y no te preocupes, trataré de continuar los otros fics! chao! y GRACIAS!

**Eunice:** AY EUNISITA! o.o pero que barbara XD, espero que te haya gustado este chap y que le hayas entendido, y que me des tu opinión HE! por que recuerda que necesito de opiniones para continuar la historia! y también necesito saber si quieres que dibuje a los nuevos personajes mencionados en este chap! ok! tu me avisas CHAO!

**Hye hikari:** TENGO UNA FAN? Xox Que privilegio mas bonito! Q.Q que alegría mas linda! o dios! tengo una fan! ESCUCHENME TODOS! TENGO UNA FAN! TTwTT yo te admiro por admirarme, además tu escribes retebien! me encanta como escribes! continúale a tus fic que son lo máximo en comedia XP, Espero que les continúes y que te haya gustado este chap! POKA!

**Samuel Dante:** Sam... sangre de mi sangre... gracias por decirme eso O.o no pensé que te gustaran los fics que no imbolucraran a un personaje tuyo XP me alegro mucho que te guste, y pues... solo por eso te perdono por revelarle a Hikari u.úU un muy oscuro secreto... XD Espero que te haya gustado este chap! CHAO!

**Nicolaieva Dimitri:** Nikki ;.;... o Nikki... no se que decirte... me dejaste sin palabras, todos mis fics los lees... TODOS! TTwTT me haces tan feliz! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE COMO ESCRIBO! o por dios... no quiero llorar pero es que snif snif, es tan grandioso que te gusten... AY NIKKI! bueno ese es el objetivo principal XP que les guste mis creaciones, espero que este chap también te haya gustado ;.; y actualiza pronto tus fics! que ya los quiero leer XP eres una de mis autoras favoritas que no se te olvide! nos vemos! y gracias por leer mis fics ;.;!

**Greki:** Te pareció excelente? ;.; en verdad ya todos los reviews me están haciendo llorar de la alegría, O QUE GENIAL! QUE TE PARESCA BUENO! XP espero muy profundamente que te haya gustado este chap, que fue algo largo y que le hayas entendido por que metí muchas cosas originales XP después de todo es mi versión! ESPERO CON ANCIAS TU OPINION! hasta la próxima! y muchas gracias por leer mi fic! ;.; me conmueves... POKA!

**Guillermo Alias "El Memo":** Memo, amigo, cuate, carnal, hermano del alma TTwTT que bueno que te guste mi historia ;.; y que mal que tengas paperas ahora pero ya verás que te curarás... que bueno que te haya gustado este fic también n.n, espero y te haya gustado este chap mucho! y no te preocupes, continuaré mis otros fics! te me cuidas! CHAO MI MEJOR AMIGO! ;.;

**Susuke:** o.o trankis trankis... no te me ahogues de la risa XD, si... el árbol Deku murió TToTT a mi también me dio dolor... el sobrecito no tenía la culpa, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic n.n me alegra bastante, y no te preocupes XD no me ofendiste en lo absoluto! son gajes del oficio del critico xP que somos nosotros los lectores... y pues...nu... yo apoyaré en ese fic a MALON! SI! WII! XD... y claro que tendrán una aventurilla XD eso va de cajón XP! espero que te haya gustado este segundo chap! y también espero tu opinión! POKA!

**Mikav:** jeje XP bueno ya leí tu fic Q.Q y te repito.. me encanta! síguelo! yo lo leo, me encanta la risa XDDDD me fascina reírme, espero que te haya gustado este chap y gracias por lo de el dibujo de diana! hago mi mejor esfuerzo, si quieres que dibuje a mas personajes nuevos... SOLO PIDELO! n.n chao POKA! continúale a tu fic que está de lujo!

**Motoko-chan:** XD Trankis! TRANKIS! ya actualicé y ya estoy empezando a escribir los otros fics, no te mortifiques XP, espero que este chap te haya agradado sist! por que para eso lo hago para que les guste a los que lo lean XP, y si quieres que dibuje (XD lo dudo) solo dime XD oks? espero tu opinión! XD QUE VALE ORO SIST! POKA!

**XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP **

9º9! fueron muchos! que felicidad! ojalá y sean igual de muchos XD para en siguiente chap! los estaré esperando con ancias!

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAP, se cuidan!

Pero antes o.O... PIQUENLE A "GO" píquenle XD vamos! solo aprieten el botón! pónganle "GO" es tentador! yo se que quieren... ... ... ... O.o vamos píquenle que los observo... XD no se crean, pero si se los agradecería mucho XP cualquier Duda, Reclamación, Felicitación, Amenaza de Muerte, DE TODO ACEPTO, solo dejen un Review! XD, POKA!


	3. La leyenda de lo Héroes de las Eras

-"ABC"- diálogo

_-"ABC"-_ pensamiento

(ABC) aclaraciones

(N/A: ) notas de autora

_La Leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y el Manga desafortunadamente tampoco es mío... suerte la mía?_

Primero que nada agradezco a los que siguen leyendo este intento de fic TToTT me ponen muy feliz que lean esta cosa que se hace llamar fic... n.n les informo que hay nuevos Fanarts en mi bio, para el que los quiera ver... son muchos XP como 9 así que ahí se los dejaré...

Como aquí me están presionando (Véase mi primo **_"'José'"_** o.ó) pues empiezo de una vez XP... lo último del capítulo anterior fue:

-"Que la Fuerza y Sabiduría siempre te acompañen... ya que Farore, siempre te va a acompañar... Por que hoy, haz sido bendecido por mi... El Coraje... El Valor... Farore"- La luz va desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez mas, pero se oye aún el eco de aquella musa que transmite amor y pureza -"Ve con la princesa del destino para que te muestre el sendero a seguir..."-

"**The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time"**

**By Debbye**

**CAPITULO 3**

"**La Leyenda de los Héroes de las Eras**"

La luz se extinguió por completo... Mido, con un ojo cuadrado, Diana, con un tic nervioso en el cuello (Traducción: Tic es cuando te tiembla una parte del cuerpo por nerviosismo) y Link... en realidad Link no estaba haciendo nada o.ô...

-"QUE-Demonios-fue-eso?"- dijo Morfin

-"Fue la diosa del coraje... Farore, o.o, Link, tu si que eres un chico con suerte! n.n Farore te habló!"- Exclama Navi feliz -"Farore siempre ha sido la guardiana de este bosque, POR LAS DIOSAS! a nadie le había hablado"-

-"No creo que sea para tanto o.ô, me dijo que le entregara esta esmeralda a la princesa del destino"- dice Link siendo interrumpido por Diana -"Y ve tu a saber quien es u.ú hubiera sido mas clara la diosita"-

-"No seas irrespetuosa Diana! ò.ó A la gran diosa del coraje Farore se le tiene que dar todo el respeto que se merece por ser una de las tres creadoras de todo este mundo que conoces"- regaña Mido muy malhumorado, Diana solo se queda callada y junta sus dedos índice -"u3u bueno... yo sólo decía que hubiera podido ser mas clara, no me regañes, suficiente tengo con mi hermana "Por DIN! Diana que haz hecho! por Din! sácate eso de la boca! O GRAN DIOSA DIN! por que mi hermana es tan inquieta!" ¬¬ ya estoy harta, de seguro la pobre diosa de Din también de tanto que dice su nombre"-

-"O es verdad, la guardiana del desierto se dice que es la gran Din, diosa de la Fuerza y Fortaleza"- Asiente Navi -"ò.ó pero aún así no debes de ser irrespetuosa con nadie, y menos con las diosas entendido?"-

-"Ush! ¬¬ hada fastidiosa"- susurra la gerudo

-"Que dijiste! ò.ó"- pregunta enfadada Navi

-"ñ.ñU Claro hada maravillosa!"- contesta -"Bueno ahora como salimos de aquí?... esto me da mala espina"-

-"pues por donde entramos, me supongo"- dice Link

-"Claro Link u.ú ahorita vamos por el agujero en el techo volando como hadas"- contradice Mido sarcásticamente

-"-3- al menos estoy pensando"- de pronto una luz en forma de un rayo luminoso salió en medio del nido que Ghoma había hecho, se veía como esa luz azul era igual de purificadora que la luz que provenía de aquella hermosa diosa

-"o.oU que es eso?"- pregunta Diana algo confundida

-"Ni idea pero estoy seguro de que nos sacará de aquí"- contesta el valiente rubio, Navi se esconde en su sombrero, toma a Diana de la mano para obligarla a salir XD por que ella pensaba en que esa luz era algún sortilegio de hada y la iba a inflar como un puerquito por la alergia que le tiene a las hadas, y como Mido es TAN VALIENTE (Nótese el sarcasmo de la narradora) pues quiso ir al frente para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, pero lo que hizo fue estar siempre a lado de Link... por que?... o.o creo que es obvio...

Al darse cuenta aterrizan suavemente en el pasto que rodea al árbol deku, la luz se extingue, dejando por cierto, a Mido muy mareado, u.uU casi vomita... Link lo primero que hace es ir a decirle al árbol deku -"GRAN ARBOL DEKU! GRAN ARBOL DEKU! vencimos! vencimos! destruimos a Ghoma y salvamos la joya que querías n.n ahora estarás bien"- pero el gran árbol solo respiraba agitadamente, OIGAN! HAY QUE COMPRENDER! le revolvieron todas sus entrañas al pelear contra ese bicho subdesarrollado, el pobre ya no tenía ni energía para decir Auch... pero tomó todas las energías que le quedaban de reserva... para contestarle a su pequeño niño héroe...

-"Bien hecho... hijo... al unir sus fuerzas lograron eliminar al parásito del mal"- dice

-"Que por cierto era un arácnido, gigantesco, horrible, deforme, subdesarrollado ¬¬ con un solo ojo, cíclope, y al parecer tenía conjuntivitis... por que ese ojo estaba muy rojo"- comenta con desagrado Diana, y al parecer un poco enfadada... el árbol deku solo hace una pequeña mueca de risa antes de volver a hablar...

-"Pero... no podré volver... a la normalidad después de todo"-

-"NO ES JUSTO! por que! no puede ser! No te mueras!"- dice Link mas que deprimido y va a abrazarlo -"Yo hice todo... TODO LO QUE ESTUVO A MI ALCANCE, y aún así no sirvió de nada"- continuaba aguantándose ese llanto que temía mostrar ante todos sus amigos...

-"Link... escucha"- le dice el árbol -"Cuando estaba siendo... devorado por Ghoma... pude darme cuenta de lo que tramaba"- todos lo voltean a ver mas que atentos -"Ella quería la esmeralda Kokiri que ahora llevas en tus manos, para dársela al rey negro que viene desde el desierto, y provocar así algo parecido a lo que tu padre Raven Raderskill y su compañero Stefan Reyerarth pudieron evitar"- Diana al oír "Rey Negro" no sólo puso una cara de asombro... si no, mas bien, una cara de temor, de rencor y coraje, pero por fortuna nadie mas que Navi lo notó... el árbol deku siguió diciendo -"Quería la esmeralda kokiri para abrir aquella tierra dorada donde se encuentra la trifuerza y apoderarse de ella"-

-"La trifuerza?"- pregunta Mido

-"Si"- responde el árbol -"Aquellos triángulos dorados, sagrados que son el delegado de las diosas, dejados en el reino de Hyrule desde tiempos inmemoriales... Se dice que posee el poder para transformar al mundo dependiendo del corazón de quien la posea... si alguien de corazón puro la posee, una era de paz y prosperidad comenzará... pero, sin embargo, si alguien de corazón negro y oscuro se apodera de ella, el desastre y la injusticia reinarán... El Rey Negro quiere traer a todo el reino la destrucción total, y si se llega a apoderar de la trifuerza eso pasará... pero yo se que con tu coraje... hijo... podrás evitarlo... y destruir su ambición... Link"-

-"Pero por que yo?... quien soy yo para tener tal responsabilidad? sólo soy un niño inadaptado... es la verdad"-

-"NO DIGAS DISPARATES!"- exclama el árbol y luego tose

-"Lo siento árbol deku... es que no se por que"-

-"Tu puedes... eres el hijo del gran Raven Raderskill... que pensaría tu padre si te viera así?... tu eres el elegido por las diosas mi niño... ve... aventúrate afuera, ve al mundo y crece! evita a toda costa que el ambición de el rey negro se cumpla... creo en ti hijo... yo se que puedes"-

-"De acuerdo árbol deku"- dice volviendo en cordura Link, comprendiendo que nada ganaba con ponerse triste -"Lo haré por ti"-

-"Navi... cuídalo... recuerden que siempre estaré con ustedes... dentro de su corazón... adiós hijos, no lloren ya que, siempre los estaré cuidando, y las diosas... siempre estarán dentro-de-us-us-uste..."- y eso fue lo último que salió de la boca del gran árbol Deku... todos los niños, los pequeños kokiri y las hadas lloraban en silencio... viendo como el árbol tomaba un tono gris... el gran árbol ya no era parte de ellos, pero si duda, estaba con ellos aún... Saria no pudo mas y se hecho a correr hacia el bosque, nadie la detuvo, ella tenía todo el derecho de ir a donde quisiera...

-"Pobre árbol... Y.Y y ahora que harás Link?"- pregunta Mido triste...

-"Iré al mundo, y creceré... ya que esa fue la última voluntad del árbol Deku"-

-"Entonces"- comienza Fico

-"Al menos llévate"- prosigue Foco

-"La espada Kokiri contigo"- hablan al unísono

-"Si!"- asiente la pequeña Shampoo... -"No quiero que a uno de mis hermanos le pase algo malo n.n"-

-"Protégete mucho... sabes a donde ir cuando no sepas que hacer"- comenta Mina

-"Sabe? o.o"- pregunta Foco... y su hermano le contesta -"Ya en serio... eres o te haces? ¬¬ Foco"-

-"Claro que sabe! aquí es su hogar..."- dice Mido -"Además aún tiene sus labores... Foco por ser el mas babas las hará por ti mientras le llevas eso a la princesa esa o.oU... pero tienes que volver he! u.ú no te escaparás de tus obligaciones... y para asegurarme de que no hagas trampa... llévate el escudo"- Mido se lo entrega -"Te servirá para librarte de todo mal, ya que está hecho con las mas fuertes ramas del árbol Deku"- Link ve a Mido sorprendido... primera vez que lo trataba bien... WOW! luego dibujó una sonrisa y contestó -"Gracias Mido n.n"- Mido apenado y tratando de despistar dijo -"Lo quiero de vuelta sin ningún rasguño oíste!"- Link asintió

-"Me acompañarás Diana? después de todo ya te ibas"- pregunta el rubio... Diana saliendo del trance en que estaba o.oU, le responde... -"Te diré donde está el castillo... te diré como entrar pero yo a ese lugar no voy u.uU... n.n pero si te acompaño hasta ahí ok?"-

-"Gracias Diana"- Calló la noche, los niños ya estaban a medio bosque recorrido... se empezaba a poner frío y lúgubre...

-"Oigan... es mejor que descansemos"- dice Navi como si fuera la líder

-"NO! entre mas nos quedemos aquí, mas vamos a sentir que somos parte del bosque perdido, y me convertiré en una gerudo-hylian-niña perdida y no precisamente de Peter Pan u.û"- Dice Diana ignorando al hada, y siguiendo su camino, o.oU pero de pronto oye un estornudo, era Link, que se cubría con sus brazos por el frío y se mostraba algo temeroso por ser la primera vez que salía del bosque... Diana no aguantó y dijo -"Pero... sería mejor que nos refugiáramos... un día aquí no nos hará daño ñ.ñU"- toma a Link por la mano y lo lleva a un árbol hueco donde se meten... -"Aquí podremos dormir... ahora duérmanse o.ô y no miren, escuchen o algo similar a su alrededor... Al menos tu Link n.n"- ella se recuesta y cierra los ojos... Link piensa que eso era la cosa mas grande que le estaba sucediendo... al fin conocería el lugar con el que tanto soñaba... pero Navi le indicó que se durmiera ya, al igual que Diana... ya que ella sabía lo peligroso que podía ser el bosque perdido estuviesen refugiados o no; Link se acomodó cerca de Diana y entró en un profundo sueño...

O QUE GRAN DIA! era de mañana y ciertos individuos madrugaron para ir lo mas rápido posible a escalar el volcán...

-"Genial... ¬¬ esto es genial... primero no me das tiempo ni siquiera de darme un chapuzón, es mas! todavía traigo verdes los ojos pero de lagañas miserable! ¬¬# por tu culpa, y luego me obligas a subir un volcán... mira que bonito!"- reniega Stefan

-"Pues se positivo Stefan... el color verde te va mejor en los ojos que el Negro, como tu mujer que tiene los ojos verdes... y escalar en la mañana no es tan malo, al contrario, es saludable n.n"- es optimista Raven... o muy optimista ya que el volcán va a ser erupción en cualquier momento...

-"O claro... y me vas a decir que ser chamuscados por lava hirviendo es también muy bueno verdad don sábelo-todo!"-

-"Stefan... sabes que con estos trajes que nos dieron los Gorons resistiremos mas al calor... no hay de que preocuparse n.n"-

-"O ingenuo y algo lento de Raven ¬¬... solo resistiremos unos minutos... después que sigue? yo te lo diré... chamuscación total, muerte! y ni siquiera pudimos arreglar nada"-

-"Sabes algo Stefan... u.ú tu me deprimes"- siguieron escalando aquél volcán que se veía letal, hasta llegar a una superficie plana, donde de dios sabrá donde aparecen como 20 arañas saltarinas rojas...HO! aquellas arañas que tanto ama Stefan, tratando de atacar o comerse a un pequeño Goron...

-"Alejalas... ALEJALAS! Raven! X.x"- Exclama Stefan desenfundando su espada y paso a pasito, retrocediendo... el punto débil de Stefan... las arañas -"Por que arañas? por que? Y.Y hubiera aceptado a dragones, a vampiros, a plantas carnívoras... es mas hasta a mi suegra! antes que a arañas!"-

-"Sabes... a veces me avergüenzas ¬¬U"- dice Raven y antes de que aquellas arañas fueran a comerse al pobre Goron... Raven de un espadazo en forma de remolino que las mata a todas y cada una de ellas... El Goron se le queda viendo con unos ojitos de perrito triste... y corre a abrasarlo de una pierna, ya que era un Goron pequeño -"n.n ya, tranquilo, Stefan y yo te vamos a cuidar, no te pasará nada"-

-"Si eso... u.û estaba a un paso de eliminarlas, pero preferí que mi compañero lo hiciera por que ya está medio barrigón por no hacer ejercicio... eso es"-

-"¬¬ pues... pareció otra cosa... no te miento... muy bien n.n ahora a seguir pequeño... este o.oU ya me puedes soltar... en serio... ya pasó el peligro"- El goron no suelta a Raven! el goron no suelta a Raven! -"Pequeño... o.oUUUU ya suéltame"- pero el goron lo ve con los ojos de cachorrito triste y un extraño brillo en ellos... HO! ese brillo irresistible... cosa que Stefan nota... se acerca y dice con la voz y cara burlonas -"¬w¬ sabes Rav... creo que "él" es "ella" JUA JUA JUA XD... le diré a tu mujer he!"-

-"No es nadita gracioso ¬¬... oye pequeña... n.n si quieres que te llevemos con tu mamy suéltame si?"- pero la pequeña y "Pesada" goron, se monta a su cuello, tumbando a Raven y a empezarle a dar besos XD... entre beso y ahogamiento por el peso xDDD Raven decía -"Oye esp... espera! X.x... tengo esposa y un hijo que viene en camino... oye! soy un viejo para ti! además estoy re-feo!... o...oye! no convengo! soy debilucho, solo piel y huesos! T.T suéltame que mi esposa me va a regañar"-

-"JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA! XDDDD que risa! que risa!"- se revolcaba en el piso Stefan de la desgracia que le estaba pasando a Raven ú.ù... O.o PERO! mala elección! por que de repente llega rodando a mil por hora un goron, sin duda MUCHO mayor que la pequeña... y... pues lo aplasta dejándolo como una tortilla... -"Xox... A...U...CH"-

-"Mi pequeña Roquita Dulce! T.T te estaba buscando bebé"- dice la Goron gigante, y la quita de encima de Raven -"Gracias Noble caballero por proteger a Roquita"-

-"9.9 no hay de que señora"- dice Raven incorporándose, luego la pequeña le susurra algo en la oreja a su mamá... y la señora le dice con una sonrisa a Raven -"No, no, no n.n... no se pueden casar hasta que mi hija cumpla al menos 20 años (Nota: en años elfo 4)... así que venga dentro de 10 años mas para el compromiso"-

-"E? X.x"-

-"Por cierto que hace aquí noble caballero?"-

-"Señora, soy Raven Raderskill, Caballero de la corte imperial del reino de Hyrule, estoy buscando a la gran hada que se dice está su templo por aquí... no sabe donde se encuentra?"-

-"Claro... está en la cumbre del volcán... pero no le recomiendo ir, ya que el dios del volcán está en cólera por la guerra que se está efectuando... por el delegado de las diosas... según sé, ahora solo la tribu Gerudo es la que está en contra de nosotros"-

-"Así es... pero para poder acabar con esa ambición, necesitamos de la guía de la gran hada"-

-"Ho Lord Raven Raderskill... le deseo toda la suerte del mundo... ya que nadie a podido lograr que la gran hada salga de la fuente"- y junto con su hija se va rodando a tierras seguras... Stefan, aplastado y enterrado en la tierra no se mueve...

-"Oye Stefan... que andas haciendo ahí? no hay tiempo que perder... nos falta medio camino"-

-"Contando las hormigas ¬¬ menso!"- dice sarcásticamente... ambos se van escalando... como un rayo, ya que temían que fuese a hacer erupción el volcán... se toparon con varias bestias, entre ellas pequeños dragones lanza llamas, y unas arañitas chiquitas... pero al fin llegaron a la cumbre donde... había, nada mas y nada menos que... NADA! WO! que perdida de tiempo ¬¬

-"Me encantó la fuente del gran hada he ¬¬ sobre todo por lo invisible que es"- reniega Stefan al llegar a la cima del volcán

-"Se positivo"- dice su compañero -"Tiene que estar por aquí en algún lugar... El rey de Hyrule no tiene ningún motivo para mentirnos"-

-"Estoy HARTO! estamos aquí buscando algo que tal vez ni exista, el volcán no tarda en hacer erupción, fui aplastado por un gran goron subdesarrollado, fui obligado a enfrentarme a las estúpidas arañas y para colmo... TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!"- Grita histérico y golpea una gran roca... ésta se rompe en mil pedazos, y se descubre una cueva perfectamente tallada en sus interiores con diamante; Stefan impactado mira su puño y dice -"Wow... creo que no mido mi fuerza... quién lo diría? El sucesor de el gran Hércules, el caballero y miembro de la corte imperial Stefan Reyerarth n.n"-

-"¬¬ Stefan... Bájate de tu nubecita... de seguro esa es la entrada a la fuente del hada, y no quisiera recordarte que ésta hada nos va a dar poder... seguramente te dio poder antes"- Raven entra a la cueva seguido de Stefan quien sólo susurra -"¬3¬ envidioso"-

Entraron por el corredor de la cueva, sólo se veían luces debido a que el interior de ella estaba lleno de gemas preciosas... al fin llegaron a su destino... el fin de la cueva, la fuente del gran hada... era realmente hermoso, se podía ver el espacio y las estrellas... cinco faros de una luminosa luz blanca estaban alrededor de dicha fuente... frente a ellos habían dos escalones, y en el piso, la marca del delegado de las diosas... La Trifuerza... sólo había un problemita... donde se metió el hada? o.o...

-"Bien... esto lo vi en la televisión y tal vez funcione aquí u.û para que salga el hada"- Dice Raven seriamente y aclara su garganta -"EJEM! estoy a punto de empezar"- se dirige a Stefan que estaba muy atento a lo que iba a hacer Raven... o si... se veía decidido, separó sus piernas, levantó sus manos, miró hacia el techo estrellado de aquél lugar y exclamó -"SAL DE AHÍ GRAN HADA PARA QUE PUEDAS CUMPLIR NUESTRO DECEO! UoU!"- (Nótese la piratería de Dragon Ball XD) acto seguido u.uU Stefan cae al piso al estilo Inuyasha

-"Que crees que estamos en Dragon Ball la revancha! ò.ó Mensote, babotas, Animal!"- exclama Stefan muy enfadado por la tontería que había dicho su compañero -"Esta es la vida real! no simples fantasías de monos extraterrestres!"-

-"ú.ù bueno... en la televisión funcionó"- se excusa

-"Yo lo intentaré también u.û"- dice Stefan... se pone de rodillas, mira hacia el techo estrellado de aquél lugar, levanta las manos y!... o.o empieza a hacer una y otra y otra vez reverencia diciendo -"Por favor gran hada! sal de ahí, no seas malita! se gentil! apiádate de nosotros! se buena onda! nada te cuesta! vamos sal de ahí ya! te lo imploro!"- Raven sólo se queda viéndolo con una gotita detrás de su cabeza, viendo que no funciona lo que hace, Stefan se levanta y dice -"Méndiga hada ¬¬"-

Se quedan intentando hacer de todo para que saliera el hada... hacen la danza de la lluvia, la danza del sol, el ritual mágico de la naturaleza, la danza del conejo furioso o.OU, el ataque de los gremblins, la danza hawaiana, el hula hula, el baila del perrito... pero nada funcionaba... Stefan se queda meditando de que podría funcionar... Raven al contrario sólo saca su ocarina y empieza a tocarla... Stefan nota algo extraño... Raven estaba parado en el símbolo del piso de la trifuerza, tocando su ocarina, y por un extraño motivo el símbolo de la trifuerza que había dentro del piso de la fuente estaba brillando...

-"Oye Rav... mira eso o.o"- indicó... Raven se volteó y también notó... así que se le ocurrió cantar una melodía de la familia real... después de todo, la trifuerza era el escudo familiar... desgraciadamente no se acordaba de ninguna canción real...

-"Oye Stefan... no conoces una canción real? tal vez con esa tonada salga el hada o.o, no crees?"-

-"Si tal vez... es probable, desgraciadamente yo sólo se me la canción de la macarena o.O"-

-"¬¬ como te puedes saber esa tontería!"-

-"Oye! no me regañes es pegajosa! dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena n.n"-

-"Tocaré la única canción que me sé..."- dijo Raven teniendo vergüenza ajena de Stefan al cantar esa cosa... entonces se acerca la ocarina y empieza a tocar... esa era la canción de cuna de la familia real! X.x... por dios, no se sabía otra?...

_Sin temor, mirar con valor,_

_hacia el sueño hay que partir,_

_tu y yo, libres corazón,_

_iremos al fin..._

_Mientras estemos ya,_

_juntos y así será,_

_viendo la luna gris,_

_brillar..._

_(Pónganle la tonada de Zelda's Lullaby)_

Raven tocó la canción... y con el sonido mágico que seguía en la ocarina aunque él no la estuviese tocando, la cantó... o.ô para mi vista se vio algo ridículo pero tal vez a ojos de otros se viera algo tierno... o patético, depende la persona... Para Stefan... se vio medio gay XD, pero no le dijo nada, de pronto se oyó una risita, ligera, muy ligera... Raven y Stefan se fueron a asomar a la fuente, ya que de ahí provenía aquella risita... pero PAW! cuando estaban fijándose sale una mujer de la fuente riéndose a todo volumen

-"JUA JUA JUAJUAJUA!"- ésta mujer estaba sin nada de ropa, solo muchas hierbas cubriéndola de pies a cabeza, tres coletas altas, y el cabello rojo como el mismo fuego, con una vista bastante lujuriosa... Ambos caballeros estaban en el piso con una mega gotota de sudor, y muy impresionados... -"Hola caballeros"- les dice el hada con una voz muy sensual... -"No necesitan hablar, se lo que son... se lo que fueron, y se lo que serán... Están en una guerra que no tiene fin, una guerra contra la misma ambición de poder... una guerra entre mortales he inmortales... recuerden que el mal no siempre vence... recuerden que el bien tiene que luchar para ganar... Nunca pierdan las esperanzas, ya que generaciones y generaciones sabrán sobre su noble sentimiento... sabrán quienes son, y sabrán quienes fueron... recuerden mis palabras Lord Raderskill y Lord Reyerarth... Ustedes han sido elegidos, dentro de ustedes se aya aquello codiciado por todas las razas... Busquen dentro de lo mas profundo de su ser"-

-"A que se refiere su alteza?"- dice Raven poniéndose de pie... -"A que se refiere con que nosotros lo tenemos?"-

-"La trifuerza mi noble caballero"- habla con esa voz tan sensual de ella -"La trifuerza elige a su propietario... no al revés... la trifuerza reside en sus corazones... una trifuerza invencible, pero que desafortunadamente está dormida"-

-"Y su alteza no sabe como despertarla?"- pregunta Stefan saliendo de Shock

-"Sólo ustedes lo saben... no les puedo ayudar por mas que quiera hacerlo... pero una cosa si les digo, ese sentimiento... ese valor que tienen será transmitido de generación a generación... confíen en si mismos"-

-"Su alteza, poderosa hada mística del volcán... nos puede brindar un poco de poder?"- Cuestiona Raven haciendo reverencia siendo seguido de Stefan... el gran hada solo se ríe con lujuria... y los mira sensualmente como es su costumbre...

-"A hombres tan dignos... tan fuertes... tan valientes... con tanta audacia y tan hermosos como ustedes, me es imposible negárselo... reciban mi poder... reciban el poder de la fortaleza que crecerá en su interior"- El gran hada se acerca a Raven o.oU con esos ojos seductores de ella (N/A: Alguien sabe que pretende el hada con eso? ¬¬) se acerca mas... y mas... y mas y mas! O.OU Raven quiso retroceder pero ya era demasiado tarde, el hada ya le estaba dando un beso a Raven (N/A: ¬¬# si... para los que quieran una información mas amplia, la inche hada esa se lo dio en la boca) al principio Raven se resistía, pero después, poco a poco se hizo un beso profundo... cerró los ojos y una fuerza verde brillante emanaba de él... al paso de poco tiempo, la fuerza regresa a su interior y el hada deja de besarlo... primera impresión de Raven: o.oU que sucedió?... primera impresión de Stefan: X.x si hace eso conmigo Stella me usará de tiro al blanco...

-"Ha... bueno... ñ.ñU creo que es mejor tener el poder de uno mismo y no de otros... así que mejor paso"- dice Stefan retrocediendo al ver el acto o.o que acababa de suceder... pero el hada voló dejándolo paralizado he hizo lo mismo que a su compañero, y al igual que Raven, al principio se resistió, pero al poco tiempo se dejó caer en el beso... la diferencia era que de él salía una energía roja y no verde... el beso terminó... Stefan queda en Shok... el hada se va su fuente y antes de regresar al místico lugar de donde vino dice -"Siempre recuerden mis palabras... la trifuerza elige a su portador, no al revés... JUA JUA JUAJUAJUA!"- y ahí desaparece en la fuente...

-"CHIN! soy hombre muerto! X.x CHIN! soy hombre frito! Stella me va a colgar y le va a dar mis tripas a los buitres para que se las coman"-

-"¬¬ Vamos Stefan... no hará eso... u.û si tu no le dices a Mariam o.oU yo tampoco le diré a Stella... no quiero hacer sufrir a Mariam por un hada ¬¬ lujuriosa"-

-"Si... pero tu sólo la harás sufrir ù.ú yo en cambio si se entera Stella, me va a colgar, me va a golpear con un bat de béisbol, me va a patear, no me dejará entrar a casa, dormiré con el perro, me va desmembrar y arrojar piedritas cuando no vea"-

-"O.OU bueno pues no le diremos nada a ninguna de las dos... por cierto sientes algún cambio?"- decía Raven mientras cruzaban la entrada de la cueva para el mundo exterior

-"Me siento besado por un hada voladora a la fuerza ù.ú"-

-"Ya en serio Stefan... sientes algún cambio? o.o por que yo no estoy seguro"-

-"DEJAME! no siento nada especial y estoy tratando de tranquilizarme para cuando vea a STELLA!"- exclama Stefan apuntando a una roca con su mano abierta, y HO SORPRESA! O.O un lanzallamas Elfo, derritió toda la bendita piedra... Raven se queda con la mirada medio cuadrada O.o... Stefan al ver el acto que acababa de causar dijo -"o.oU bueno tal vez me sienta un pokitín diferente"-

-"Valla... o.o controlas el fuego"- dice asombrado

-"Eso parece, jojo, ¬w¬ lo que significa que el único que saldrá chamuscado aquí serás tu"-

-"Y YO NO SIENTO NADA ESPECIAL! Xox que frustración! por que sólo a ti! QUE INJUSTICIA!"- dice Raven o.oU pero HO SORPRESA TAMBIÉN! Raven desaparece y aparece en la punta del volcán que aún quedaba un poco lejos... después vuelve a aparecer donde estaba Stefan, quien lo mira muy feo reclamando -"Si claro ¬¬ no sientes nada especial, aparecedor y desaparecedor"-

-"Genial"- dijo Raven mirándose las manos, pero el volcán estaba empezando a hacer erupción! y por muy impresionantes que fueran sus nuevos poderes, ellos aún no sabían utilizarlos bien... Stefan perdió las esperanzas así que se resignó y se recostó... poniéndose una ramita en la boca, Raven gritaba como loco -"AUXILIO! XOX"- y la salvación llegó... dos ENORMES en todo el sentido de la palabra búhos, llegan, uno agarra de los brazos a Raven y se lo lleva... y el otro XD agarra de un pie a Stefan y se lo lleva también...

-"Esto no es justo! Xox por que yo de cabeza!"- exclama Stefan oyéndose su voz a lo lejos, y cada vez mas lejana... y mas lejana... y mas...

Ya es de día... Link abre los ojos... que demonios pasó? a quienes había visto? o.o quieres eran esos dos guerreros medio raros XD?... no movió ningún músculo, sólo observó a Diana aún dormida frente a él de lado... y notó como la mano de Link estaba sujetada a la de Diana... a él le pareció muy extraño, se incorporó y luego oye hablar entre sueños a Diana, diciendo con voz muy baja que Link pudo entender -"Tienen unos poderes extraordinarios... me gustaría controlar el fuego también"- Obviamente o.oU Link se quedó muy impresionado, Diana habrá soñado lo mismo que él?... se puso a pensar... cruzó los brazos y dijo en voz alta -"Ese era mi padre"- al decir esto Diana despertó poco a poco cuestionando -"De que hablas? ."-

-"Nada Diana XP... un loco sueño solamente"- Link es interrumpido por Navi quien ya despierta también -"Bueno chicos! es hora de irse, falta muy poco camino en realidad"-

-"CLARINES! X.x yo no me quiero quedar aquí para convertirme en una niña perdida... ... ... así que... ... ... HUEVO PODRIDO EL ULTIMO XD"- agarra su sable y se hecha a correr...

-"Oye espérame! DIANA!"- exclamaba Link, quien no la podía alcanzar, detrás de él venía Navi volando a mil por hora, O.OU casi le dan una infracción de hada... Diana corría, saltaba, brincaba ríos y todo era tan rápido que muy apenas Navi la veía desde lo alto y guiaba a Link para que no se perdiera... pero después de 15 minutos de largo camino corriendo a velocidad luz X.x... llegaron a un tramo en que ya no vieron a Diana... se toparon con un acantilado... ENORME ACANTILADO! tanto de ancho como de profundo ya que no se veía un fondo... era lógico que en ese bosque mágico hubiera cosas como esa... al otro lado del puente ya no había bosque, sólo una inmensa montaña que cubría todo el terreno... y al final de éste, una cueva bastante oscura... no se veía en su interior...

-"Seguramente Diana ya atravesó este puente colgante Link... hay que seguirla, ella es la que conoce el camino hacia el castillo de la princesa"- le dice Navi

-"Lo se... pero que tal si exploto? o.oU"-

-"O es verdad... este es el límite del bosque... ningún kokiri lo ha atravesado"- decía a mitad del puente, donde Link se paró en seco... -"Que te pasa Link?"-

-"X.x en serio... y si exploto, será en vano la muerte del árbol Deku... que pasará si algo llega a pasarle a la esmeralda Kokiri?"-

-"Nada le va a pasar, ni a ella ni a ti"- dice una voz demasiado familiar a Link... él sorprendido voltea a ver quien era... y resulta ser su mejor amiga... Saria estaba ahí con una cara alegre, pero a la vez melancólica...

-"Saria! que haces aquí?- pregunta el rubio

-"Quería despedirme de ti... no pude hacerlo... y no te preocupes Link n.n ningún Kokiri explota al salir del bosque... es sólo un viejo relato que cuentan los ancianos para que no nos vallamos y corramos peligro"- (Ancianos: los árboles o espíritus que dirigen a los Kokiri) dijo ella

-"Saria..."- sólo pudo responder en manera de suspiro

-"Quiero que prometas que siempre serás mi amigo Link... promételo por favor"- dijo con la cara aún mas melancólica, Link la vio y sonrió... limpió una lagrima que casi caía por el ojo derecho de ella y le dijo feliz -"Claro que si Saria... eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo vas a ser... pase lo que pase n.n"-

-"Mira esto Link"- le enseña un instrumento musical -"Esta es la Ocarina Kokiri... toda la magia del bosque se encuentra aquí, y también dentro de tu corazón... quiero que la conserves n.n te puede divertir en momentos difíciles... y cada vez que la toques, recuérdame"- dice Saria... se pone a tocar la Ocarina, y una melodía muy alegre sale de ésta... al dejarla de tocar... aún seguía sonando y cantó...

_Ya lo vi, comprendí, tu eres mi amigo,_

_seremos hoy, grandes tu y yo,_

_ya lo vi, comprendí, eres mi destino,_

_por siempre es, y así será..._

_Bajo el sol lloverá y habrá,_

_la ilusión de colores brillar,_

_Siempre que estemos sólo aquí,_

_Viendo siempre unidos, la amistad y nuestro brillo,_

_así resurgir..._

_(Pónganle la tonada de Saria's Song)_

-"Siempre que te sientas confundido, canta esta canción que te acabo de enseñar... y yo siempre te voy a estar acompañando en tu mente y en tu corazón"- Saria le entrega la Ocarina -"Regresa pronto Link... y cuídate mucho..."- pone los brazos detrás de su espalda y lo mira con una sonrisa grande y alegre...

-"Siempre la tocaré Saria! Prometo volver! n.n"- Link se va... atraviesa la cueva y pierde de vista a Saria... al final de la cueva se encuentra con la mayor ilusión que había visto... la legendaria tierra de Hyrule... el inmenso campo de ella... Diana estaba recargada en una roca y le dice -"Oye! u.ú ya me estaba haciendo vieja aquí! por que se tardaron tanto tortugas?"-

-"ò.ó DIANA! tu eres la rápida fenómeno!"- alega Navi

-"Es hermoso"- dice Link ignorando todo comentario XP

-"Que? Hyrule? ya lo se... es presioso... n.n y andando! por que el camino del bosque al castillo queda algo lejos, vamos"- dice la chica tomando de la mano a Link y comenzando a caminar por un sendero que para Link parecía el sendero de la aventura e infinita libertad...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Debbye: QUE TAL! que les pareció? espero sus comentarios n.n y también espero que les haya gustado los **fanarts**, y recuerden que si quieren que dibuje otra cosa mas, AVISEN! yo la dibujo con gusto para ustedes... **Las letras de las canciones son mías**... yo las inventé, así que si las toman**, avisen!** o.ó por que me quemé el cheto haciéndolas...

Contestaría los Reviews, pero creo que salió una regla en ésta página que me lo prohíbe y T.T no quiero que me borren el fic, así que les agradezco a todos aquéllos que lo leen y me dejan Review!... MANDENME MAILS SI QUIEREN! n.n mis cuentas las tengo en mi bio, y trataré de responder lo mas rápido posible!

Una cosa mas... XP en mi bio también encontrarán algunos temas musicales, XD hechenle un vistazo!...

Yo aquí me despido! RECUERDEN PICARLE A GO! Chao chao! hasta la próxima! hasta luego! POKA!


End file.
